Life Imitates Music
by Guinivere Sage
Summary: Collection of oneshots inspired by songs. All kinds of styles and genres. Labeled T as a generic rating, though chapters are rated individually. Labelled complete because they're oneshots.
1. Leaving

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm back. I do have reasons for why I was gone, but they're personal and I won't be sharing them, sorry. My writing is coming rushing back, and I'll be updating my other stories this week; no worries. This is a new idea I had that I absolutely had to try, so here it is. Each one-shot is rated for content individually, so if you're picky about that kind of stuff, read the description before reading the story. General disclaimers apply: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom, and I never will. I've come to accept that. You should, too.**

**Leaving**: AU. Imagine that Sam had never met Danny, and she's living in the next town over.Most of the story is self-explanatory...erm...I may actually turn this into a longer story in the future, but for now it's just a one-shot. **Rated M for mild language and sexual content.

* * *

**

A thin girl dressed all in black slammed the stall door in the bathroom. It bounced back, hitting her arm hard enough to make tears come to her eyes… if they hadn't been there already. She stared at the toilet seat but opted for leaning against the divider, not sure how sanitary the bowl really was. Arms wrapped around her stomach, Sam let three precious tears fall.

It was her birthday… her damn seventeenth birthday, and that bitch had gone too far! Sarah had been Sam's one true friend through everything, or at least that's what Sam had thought. To find out that really, Sarah had been talking behind her back for almost the whole year? It was too much.

And it was her birthday.

Sam's anger overtook her sadness and she reached up to wipe away the tears and eyeliner. She opened the stall door and leaned over a sink, cupping water in her hands to splash on her cheeks. After a quick makeup check and a mandatory glance at the bruise forming on her upper arm, she left the girls' bathroom at Baron High School, intent on revenge.

Sarah had a boyfriend; a good-looking boyfriend.

Sam wouldn't be spending the night alone.

* * *

It had to be past midnight. Sam's satisfied grin wasn't at all tired as she rolled over and caught her breath. The muscular teenager beside her was grinning, too, though his was more a smile of wonder. Sam knew she had skills. After all, practice made perfect.

"That was…" Brock attempted, but Sam quieted him.

"You don't have to say anything. Just wait for your heartbeat to return to normal… then I'll speed it up again."

Brock laughed and leaned in, placing a kiss just below Sam's collarbone. He said something unintelligible against her skin, and then lifted his head. "You're talented."

But Sam's ears had caught something offbeat. "What did you say?" she asked slowly.

"You're talented. Did I stutter?"

"No, before that. After you kissed me. What did you say?"

"Nothing. I'm barely thinking… You wore me out, Sugar."

Sam sat up, clutching black silk sheets over her chest. "Tell me. And don't call me Sugar."

Brock slumped back onto the bed and sighed. "Carver was right."

"Carver…" Sam was confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Nothing; nothing! It's just… he kind of told me that you were… great. I was agreeing. You deserve an award, Sugar. Hey, where you going?"

But Sam was already standing up and pointing at the door. "Get out."

"What the hell? No, you invited me in here. You can't just kick me out!"

"I can and I am. You wanna get with me because that idiot Carver told you I'm 'great,' fine. Just do me a favor and remember me when your little slut Sarah can't do anything for you. Now get out, and don't think of leaving something behind so you can come back for it later. I've seen that line too many times."

Brock didn't really have too much to say to that. He climbed out of Sam's bed and hurriedly put on his clothes. He grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the room. Sam thought she may have heard a curse directed at her before he left her earshot.

That was fine; he could swear if he wanted. She'd gotten her satisfaction, she'd gotten her revenge, and she'd gotten rid of one more useless friend. It got old having to deal with so many people hating her, but who cared? She didn't need anyone but herself; she'd proven that time and time again. Betrayal wasn't new to her. It was an old friend, and one she didn't reject.

Even so, a tear got loose.

* * *

The next day at school, she got the usual reactions. Evil looks and sneers from Sarah, total avoidance from Brock, and a new wave of stupid freshmen wanting to get into a junior's pants. Brock had probably been talking, but that wasn't new either. The rejected ones always talked.

It wasn't until just after lunch that the day turned ugly. She was walking back to class late, and she was tired. She'd been up until two, and though her Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian lifestyle was a part of her, it didn't reward her with much long-term energy. She'd probably get another detention, but that didn't really bother her. She lounged in the hallway, not even bothering to move when she heard footsteps around the corner.

She did move, however, when she saw who the footsteps belonged to.

"Brock," she said uneasily. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"You should have expected to see me again. I don't take rejection lightly, Sugar."

"Guys never do. I'm sure you'll get over it in time. And I told you not to call me Sugar."

She tried to move around him, but his bulky chest blocked her way. He gripped her arms with large hands, holding her in place. "I don't think so, Sugar."

* * *

Brock had left a while ago, but Sam hadn't bothered moving from her place on the grass behind the school. She'd pulled her pants back on, only to preserve the eyes of anyone who might come across her. She could care less about her own modesty. Half the guys in school had seen her anyway.

Sam's hands made tight fists in the springy grass. She refused to cry. He wasn't worth crying. He was trash, even lower than her. He hadn't taken what he wanted—she'd given it freely. She always gave freely. She was not one to be taken.

But she was crying anyway. The tears made direct lines over her temples and mixed with her loose hair. Looking up at the sky, she realized how cheery the day really was. It was still early afternoon…the day could yet be a good one.

Yes, this would be a good day.

Sam got up and this time didn't bother to wipe the tears away. She came to the front of the school just as the final bell rang and students poured out of the doors. Most of them saw her and pointed, jeering. Apparently, Brock had been talking again.

No matter. She'd never see any of them again. She lifted her middle finger high and kept going.

The walk home was fast, and she was surprised to see her father's car in the driveway. He should have been at work. She entered the front door and went to the kitchen where she found her dad reading the newspaper. Without looking up, he greeted her.

"Hey, Sammie. How was school?"

"Normal. Why are you home?" she asked from the doorway.

"I worked through lunch, so I'm taking a longer break. I'll be going back in an hour or so."

"Oh… Well, Dad, I'm going out."

"Sure enough. See you, Sammie."

Sam turned to walk away, but thought better of it. Stepping quickly to the only man she'd ever felt close to, she dropped a fast kiss on his cheek and was gone before he could say another word.

* * *

He wasn't used to driving. He could be flying. But somehow, he didn't feel like using his ghost powers to get to his uncle's house. Uncle Larry was almost as crazy as Danny's dad, and just as obsessed with ghosts. Using ghost powers to go visit him would probably not be the best idea. So Danny was driving, something he'd barely done after getting his license. The only things he really did were ghost hunt and go out with Tucker, his best friend. Who needed driving for that?

He'd cruised out of Amity Park and into nearby Baronburg in record time. This visit was business only—the dropping off of an invention from Jack Fenton, Danny's father. Danny would go, ring the doorbell, say hello, drop off the package, and leave. Staying any longer could result in some disastrous events. Something could blow up… or Danny could be subjected to another repeat of some half-cocked ghost-hunting expedition. Not fun.

Danny was almost to his uncle's house when he spotted something odd on the side of the road. Upon closer inspection he found it to be a girl, but she was dressed all in black and carrying a duffel bag and a backpack. A damsel in distress? Danny couldn't resist.

He pulled up alongside the girl and drove slowly as she walked beside him.

"Hey," he called from the window. "Are you okay?"

She barely glanced at him, but Danny could tell that she was beautiful in an unordinary sort of way. "Sorry, kid. I'm not a streetwalker and I've already had my lay of the day. You're out of luck."

"Lay of the day?" It took Danny a minute to understand her meaning. "No! I didn't pull over to buy your body." He paused. "And I'm not a kid."

This time, the girl took a longer look at him, and her amethyst eyes made Danny double-take. Wow… now those were eyes a man could be hypnotized by.

"You look like one," she answered him.

"And you look tired. Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

She chuckled, but didn't stop walking. "I'm not stupid, kid. I'm not about to get in the car of some strange guy who pulls up and tells me I look tired. I don't work like that."

He was getting nowhere. He should probably just give up and drive away, but there was something about this girl that wouldn't allow him to let go. Glancing across the street, he saw a local fast-food restaurant.

"Listen; let me buy you a soda. My name's Danny Fenton, I go to Casper High. I'm not a stalker, and I've never killed anyone. My GPA isn't that bad, either. I'm not looking for sex or even romance, just a conversation. I need one, and you look like you could use one, too." When she didn't answer, he tried again. "If it makes you feel better, we can keep a can of mace on the table."

She laughed this time, and stopped walking, too. With one hand on her hip, she leaned toward the passenger window. "Are you serious?"

"Sure. I need something to help me avoid getting where I'm supposed to go. Share a few minutes with me? A soda?" He gestured across the street. She stared at the building for a long minute, and then smiled.

"You're buying," she said as she climbed in to the car.

"No problem." He drove quickly into the parking lot and parked, running around to get her door for her. She climbed out with a curious look on her face, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was doing. She took her bags with her inside, and once they sat down and Danny returned with a soda for her, she brought out of the backpack a can and set it on the table, close to her edge. Danny read the label. "Mace? Whatever," he said, laughing. "So, mystery lady, who did I pick up on the side of the road?"

She smiled around her straw.

"Danny Fenton, my name is Sam, and I'm running away from home."

"Sam Mystery-Lady, why is that?"

She sighed. "I've got nothing in this town. No friends, no purpose, no drive. I don't even think I have any tears left. I've used them all up. When that happens, there's not much else you can do but move on. I've got a lot of nasty secrets."

He was lost in her eyes; lost in her. "I think everybody has at least one."

"Oh yeah? What's yours?" she asked.

He answered. "I have ghost powers."

The moment he said it he knew he'd made a big boo-boo. His ghost powers were a secret, something only Tucker and his sister knew about. As Sam's eyes widened, he tried to think of a cover-up.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was kidding."

"No, you weren't, and that's what's freaky. You have very revealing eyes, Danny Fenton. You were telling the truth. But… ghost powers? What the hell?"

And since he was the one that picked her up, he had no choice but to confess.

It was night before they realized it. Danny had explained about his parents being ghost hunters and creating a portal into the 'Ghost Zone,' and his best friend Tucker convincing him to go in. The shock that followed had given him ghost powers, which he used to protect Amity Park from the various attacks they now faced. Sam had been shocked, but to Danny's surprise, interested. She thought it was awesome. Under the table he'd shown her an ectoplasm ball and made his hand disappear. That was enough proof for her. In return, she told him about her situation she was running from.

"He brought me out back."

"You mean he…"

"No, he didn't rape me. I don't get raped."

Danny pretended to understand. "So that was it for you. Goodbye Baronburg?"

"Yep. I'm saying goodbye."

Danny was silent for a while. "You know, Sam, only two other people in the whole world know my secret, and apparently I'm the only one who knows your whole story. I think you're a cool girl who's been treated like shit, and you didn't deserve it. And I know we've only just met, but I feel like I know you. What do you say to not letting a good thing go?"

Her eyes became guarded. "What are you proposing?"

He smiled disarmingly. "A friendship. And a new beginning. Come with me and be my excuse to get away from my crazed-up-fruit-loop of an uncle, and don't tell my secret. I'll find you a new home in Amity Park, and I'll use my ghost powers to transfer your school papers. You can start a new life with a new best friend, far enough away from Baronburg without being totally out of your element."

Sam stared at him. "It sounds kind of one-sided. A new life in return for a ride in the car and some secrecy? What do you get out of it?"

"Well, I'd hope you wouldn't leave me in the dust. Come on, Sam from the side of the street. What do you really have to lose?"

She was crazy, but she was considering it. Any normal person wouldn't have even accepted the soda, but so far this kid had been good on his word, and he'd trusted her with a big secret. And she needed to get out. He was right, too. What did she have to lose?

She leaned over the table and brushed a kiss across his cheek. "You know, Danny, you're sweet. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Whoop, so there's the first one! What did you all think? I should have the next one up tomorrow, along with a new chapter for either KoD or Infatuated.**

_SagePoint: The SagePoints for this whole collection will be done like this: The story was inspired by the song. I'll give you the artist, you give me the song title you think is the right one. If you're right, kudos and a SagePoint to you! Don't be afraid to look up lyrics... the story lines should go pretty close to what the song says._

_The artist for "Leaving" is Sugarcult... and no, the title of the story is not the same as the title of the song. Nice try._


	2. Caught

**Author's Note: I was severely disappointed by the number of reviews on this one, people. Come on, show me some love! I'm only giving SagePoints to the first five people that answer, as I don't want too many people copying. It only takes a minute to look up some lyrics, so make me feel good, please?**

**"Caught": Rated K+ for some really mild references that some people might not even see.

* * *

**

"Sam, I'll see you after school, okay?"

She nodded and kissed him, smiling as she walked down the hall to her last class of the day. Life, for once, was great. She almost didn't feel morbid. And that was big. She and Danny had been dating for three whole weeks, and so far neither man nor ghost could do their relationship harm. Ah, sweet bliss.

Classes went by faster lately, and that day was no exception. The bell rang and Sam sprang out of her seat, intent on meeting Danny by the front steps of the school. She was waylaid, however by her history teacher.

"Samantha, I'd like to speak to you for a moment about your research paper."

Sam sighed but walked over; she knew Danny would either wait or come to find her.

* * *

Danny waited by the front steps of the school. Sam was late, but he wasn't too bothered by it. Students were still filtering out of the doors, which meant some classes were still just letting out. He leaned back on the stone steps, letting the spring sun warm his skin. With eyes closed, he did not see the approaching girl. 

"Danny!" squealed the voice from beside him, and he jumped.

"Huh?" He looked around for who had spoken to him.

Paulina stood there. "Danny, silly, were you asleep?" she crooned.

"No, not asleep, just waiting."

"Oh, good. Listen, you're so good at astrology, I was wondering if you could come by my house and tutor me? My parents won't be home, so we won't need to worry about distractions…" She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled sweetly, pressing her books close to her chest so that her breasts were pushed up.

A year ago, he would have fallen for it, but he was over that by then. "Paulina, I'm not so sure—"

"Oh, please Danny?" she pleaded. "I really need help!"

His face contorted uncertainly and he lifted a hand to his neck. "Well, er… I, I guess…"

"Really? Oh, thank you, Danny! I could just kiss you!"

And, to his utter surprise, she did. Paulina put her books down, glancing behind him, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Danny's eyes widened exponentially as he fought to catch his balance after Paulina threw herself at him. He ended up having to hold on to her so that neither of them would fall over. He was just about to pull away when…

"Danny? What the hell?"

He jumped back about three feet, wiping his mouth as he spun around. "Sam! I… that was absolutely not what it looked like…"

"Oh really?" she asked, her arms crossed. "And what did it look like?"

Danny glanced at Paulina, who had a strange smile on her face. "Like I was kissing Paulina."

"So you weren't kissing her? Gee, I could have sworn that's what mouth-on-mouth contact was usually called, at least when you're not unconscious. You didn't happen to be unconscious, did you, Danny?" Her voice was rising. Paulina stepped in.

"Ah, I'm going to go. I'll see you tonight, Danny."

She turned and pranced away. Sam began to fume.

"Tonight? What, am I dumped and replaced before I even get out of class?"

"No! Sam, please, just listen!"

"I think I've heard enough. See you around, Danny."

She grabbed her backpack and ran. Danny tried to go after her, but she had a head start and could already run faster than him. There were too many people around; he couldn't change to Danny Phantom. Just then, Tucker came out the side entrance of the cafeteria, a chicken leg in his hand. He took one look at Danny's face and half a glance at Sam's receding back.

Around a piece of meat he asked, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Up in her room, Sam was sitting on her bed. A photo album sat in front of her, filled with pictures of her childhood and teen years. She had begun at the beginning, watching a little girl with black hair and dark blue eyes playing in front of a grand home. Pages later, that little girl was taller, wore more black, and the dark blue had changed to a rich purple. There were two other additions to the later pictures… boys. Danny and Tucker. Her best friends. She flipped to the most recent pages, gazing at the pictures without Tucker in them. Sam and Danny eating, Sam and Danny acting weird as usual, and Sam and Danny kissing. It was this last one that hurt the most. 

She knew what those lips felt like, and she knew the way his arms could hold her really tight, as if he didn't want to let go. And she'd seen those lips on another girl's… seen those arms around a different waist. It didn't fit. What had changed? Why had he done this?

She began to cry. Thinking back on all the times she and Danny had together, it was no wonder she'd fallen in love with him. He was a funny, quirky, sweet, clueless, heroic teenager. Every time she looked at him it was something new; a different emotion on his face. And she had seen him in almost every situation imaginable.

And she'd finally seen him with another girl.

But that's what she got. She fell in love, and it seemed like everyone she loved failed her. From neglectful parents to a senile grandmother that died way too soon to a boy she thought she'd be able to spend her life with… She'd fallen again, and she'd crashed and burned.

Sam sniffed and brushed away the last of her tears. With a final snap she shut the photo album, and shoved it under her bed. She'd made her decision. She just wouldn't fall in love anymore. "Danny," she said to the air around her. "I'm leaving it up to my instincts now, and not my heart. It's the only way…"

"I always thought that your heart was your best instinct of all," said a disembodied voice. Danny's voice. Sam frowned.

"Danny, show yourself."

He did. Danny Phantom stood there, his white hair windblown and in his face from flying. Sam had to resist the urge to brush it back. Even looking at him then made her giddy, and she'd just finished crying over him. Was she nuts?

Danny half smiled. "Sam, can we please talk?"

"What would we have to talk about?"

"The truth. I know what you saw seems pretty irrefutable, but can I please tell my side of the story?"

That look on his face… it was too much. She sighed. "Fine. You have two minutes."

He began right away. "I was waiting for you, and she cornered me. You know I haven't liked Paulina in months, but she came up and asked me to help her study. It sounded more like a date at her house to me, so I turned her down, but she kept begging. I said okay, but I was going to set up a different place to meet, somewhere more neutral. And she got all excited and just kissed me! I really didn't want her to. It was completely random and the only reason I touched her was so I wouldn't fall over. What would you have done if you came outside and saw her lying on top of me? Don't answer that. What I'm trying to say is that I don't have feelings for Paulina, I have feelings for you. IloveyouandIalwayswill!" he finished, the last words running together to try and fit into the two minutes. He gazed at Sam's face, trying to gauge her reaction.

She was having a hard time not believing him. She wanted to be wary, but this was Danny! He'd almost always been truthful with her, and what happened did sound like something Paulina would do… The whole time during his speech she'd been fighting with herself, and she still wasn't sure. She hated not trusting him. Sam stood up and walked toward him. "How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

Danny frowned and reached out, placing his hands on her hips. "Look in my eyes, Sam. Does it look like I'm lying? You're the only girl I want." He kissed her, and she melted. There was no way she could resist him. Even when he made her cry she wanted to be with him. He invaded her dreams nightly, and her thoughts daily. There was no way she could be without him. Sam kissed Danny back, and he gripped her tightly. He pulled away but rested his forehead on hers. "I don't ever want to lose you, Sam."

She smiled. "You can't lose me, Danny. I'm caught."

* * *

**FLUFF HEALS THE SOUL!**

**Okay, the last one was too angsty for me not to make this one fluffy. I heart fluff.**

_SagePoint: It's another one by Sugarcult. Look forward to some different bands soon. :cough: Evanescence :cough:_

_The asnwer to last chapter: The song title was "Saying Goodbye." Congrats to all who got it right!_


	3. Missing: Part One

**Author's Note: This one started as what was supposed to be a long one-shot, and I guess it still is, but in my mind it became so much more. I'm going to convert this one into a real story to go in my original collection, and maybe one day I'll get it published. Also, I've split it into two parts as one song just didn't cut it. So here ya go; my latest baby.**

Missing: Rated **M** for some language and sexual references.

* * *

_July, 2016_

There was a very annoying beeping resounding somewhere alongside her head.

It wouldn't shut up.

Growling in frustration and lack of sleep, Sam Manson rolled over and gazed at the red numbers of her digital clock. 1:30… in the AM. She slammed her fist down onto the alarm, but wasn't rewarded at all for her efforts. The beeping continued, confusing her sleep-muddled mind. It was then that she heard the vibrating, and noticed that her beeper was slowly shifting around on her night table.

Whoever was calling her this early had to be crazy… or they had a death wish. Angrily, Sam picked up the beeper and gazed at the number. A frustrated groan echoed in the dark room.

_Tucker…_

Sam waited patiently until the beeping and buzzing stopped before replacing the beeper on the table and curling up to go back to sleep. It was about thirty seconds later, when…

"Tucker!" she yelled audibly, not even bothering to look at the beeping beeper. She just threw it across the room and then got up to go to the phone.

The apartment was cold, and she wasn't wearing much, but she didn't care. She let the cold wake her up, taking satisfaction in the lack of heat. It was her apartment. It was her heating bill she'd missed the payment on. It was her fault, and it was her mess to get out of. And she would do it, too. That's why Sam had planned on talking to the chief the next day about possibly helping her to get a part-time job. She'd wanted to get a lot of sleep so maybe the circles under her eyes wouldn't be so prominent… for once. _Thanks, Tuck,_ she told him in her head. _Thanks a lot._

She reached the phone and punched in the numbers she knew by heart. Cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear, she reached into the cabinet for some tea. Ring… ring…

"Sam, what the hell took so long?"

"Hello to you, too, Tucker. It's one-thirty in the morning and it took me five minutes. You're lucky I called you at all."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just excited."

She grimaced. "I don't need to hear about your sexual exploits, Tuck."

"Oh, ha-ha." Sam smiled as she imagined him rolling his eyes. "That's not the kind of excited I mean and you know it."

"I don't know a damn thing this early." She put the teapot on the stove before remembering that gas stoves got nixed along with the heat. Microwave it was.

"You will in a minute. I've got a lead."

The pot hit the counter with a clank. "Tell me."

Tucker laughed. "I knew you'd be interested."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a genius and you know it. Clap your hands. Now tell me what you've got."

"I couldn't sleep and went out to the warehouse we didn't finish inspecting—and before you say anything, yes, I know it was stupid of me to go alone." Sam shut her mouth over the words he'd just spoken for her. "I just had to do something, you know? So I went over there with some of the equipment and did a sweep of the thirteenth floor…"

He couldn't stop her admonition this time. "Tucker! You went alone to the _thirteenth_ floor of a nearly abandoned building? You know better than that! I thought we decided to save the thirteenth for last."

"We did, but you'll be glad I decided to up our time schedule. Turns out I met an old friend."

Sam's heart leapt, but she held herself under control. _It's not him. If it was him, Tucker would have come and gotten me. It's not him. Don't get your hopes up, Sam._ "Who?"

"Walker."

"No!"

"Yes. Turns out his jail got so crowded because of all the rampant ghosts that they overthrew him, and kicked him out of the ghost zone. He's been hiding in the warehouse, and that's why—"

"That's why our sensors picked up the paranormal reading!" Sam said, cutting him off enthusiastically. "What kind of information did he have?"

"A lot, but not much he was willing to part with. I managed to capture him… I don't know if ghosts can get drunk, but he was sure acting it…" Tucker paused while Sam laughed. "I figured you'd want to interrogate him with me."

"Hell yes!" She laughed again, this time out of pure triumph. Finally, something to go off of!

Tucker paused. "You know, Sam, it's good to hear you laugh again. You should do it more often. Experts say it helps relieve stress."

"I have too much stress to laugh a lot," she retorted, finally realizing she'd forgotten about her tea. It was lukewarm by then, but she didn't care. They had a lead! "Listen, Tuck, I'll give you a shout tomorrow… er, later today I mean. I know I was mad before, but thanks for calling. I want to take some time and make sure I've got my questions right."

It was Tucker's turn to laugh. "You've been making sure those questions are perfect for almost ten years now, Sam. I'm sure they're fine. At least you're finally getting a chance to use them. Now, go get some sleep."

He hung up the phone before she could even answer, and she pressed the off button happily. Swigging down the last of her cold tea, Sam returned to her tiny bedroom and curled up under her blankets, reveling in their warmth. This good news sparked old memories. Sam stared at her ceiling, reliving her younger years of life. She did this every night, but for once there was an inkling of hope behind the bitterness…

* * *

_March, 1998_

A slim girl with dark hair hid behind the bushes in front of her elementary school. She was curled up against the brick wall, waiting for the teacher to call them back to class.

Stupid boys… stupid school… stupid eyes. She didn't want to cry.

There was a rustle from the bushes beside her and she tensed, waiting for another one of the bullies to come and find her. Instead, a dark-haired boy came tumbling through. His clothes were messed up and his hair was in a funny shape, but the girl didn't dare laugh at him. He might be mean, too.

The boy shook himself before leaning against the wall like she was and looking at her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

The girl glared. "I'm not crying," she stated firmly. "I'm hiding."

"Okay. Why are you hiding?"

She frowned at him. "Because boys are stupid and don't understand my individuality."

"Huh? What does individuality mean?"

"It means I'm different from other people."

The boy thought seriously for a moment. "Okay. But my mom tells me that everyone's different in their own way."

"But some people are more different, and boys make fun of them for it."

Again, the little boy paused. "I'm not making fun of you."

This time, the girl had to think. After she was done, she nodded. "I'm Sam."

He smiled. "I'm Danny."

Just then the teacher blew the whistle and the two children were forced to come inside. They didn't talk again, but when a larger boy pushed Sam to the ground on the way in, she looked at Danny, and he smiled at her.

* * *

_September, 2004_

Stupid guys… stupid high school… stupid life. Sam sighed and let her head fall back hard against the brick wall outside the school. How many times had she done this? How many times had she been apathetic on the outside, while on the inside she was just waiting for a chance to get away? A million… maybe more. She was skipping again, and though she'd probably get caught this time, as it was early, she really couldn't care.

Sometimes it got hard being different, but that's what being different is all about. You have to work to be yourself, even if everyone around you hates that person…

She'd thought high school might be different. Surely there would be someone to take her in, be her friend? But no. There were even more popular kids up here than there had been in middle school, and none of the current Goths had any open spaces in their groups, apparently. So she had nowhere to go.

Sometimes, being an individual sucked.

Just then, the front doors of the school opened and a gangly boy in jeans and a t-shirt came tumbling out. He landed a few feet away from her, followed by the sounds of laughter from inside the school.

"That'll teach you to be late for class, Fen-toad! See you later for your daily locker-stuffing!"

The laughing receded as 'Fen-toad' picked himself up. He leaned against the brick wall and sighed.

"I'm surprised to see someone else out here," he said casually. Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"Why are you talking to me?"

He glanced at her. "Because I just got thrown out the front door of my school by a bunch of jerks, and there's no one else around. What are you doing here?"

"Refusing to care."

The boy paused for a moment. "Care about what?"

"People hating me. People hurting me."

"Hurting you?"

Sam just sighed and showed him her upper arm, where a bruise had formed. "Some kid thought it'd be funny to shove the Goth girl into the janitor's closet. I fought back."

Once again, the boy paused. "I'll protect you," he said finally, smiling brilliantly.

She scoffed. "I don't need protection."

"Then I'll befriend you. I'm Danny."

"I'm Sam."

Immediately, both teens put a hand to their heads. "Whoa, déjà vu," they said simultaneously.

And that's where the fun began.

* * *

_July, 2016_

Sam smiled, remembering that day. It was the second time she and Danny had met, though they wouldn't remember that until much later. They'd become fast friends, and it wasn't long before their get-togethers outside were joined by another member, Tucker. He was a techno-geek; another misfit.

So there they'd been: a Goth, a geek, and a wimp, best friends forever. They did everything together, and when Danny's parents' experiments went wrong and Danny was imbued with ghost powers, Sam and Tucker had been there to back him up. They'd fought countless ghosts their freshman and sophomore years, and it really brought them closer together. Sam had even thought she loved Danny…

She wouldn't think about that. She refused to. Sam effectively cut off her thoughts and stopped the memories there, ending with one of their successful ghost fights. That was all she could bear to remember.

Uneasily, she slipped into sleep…

* * *

_"I swear, one day when we graduate out of this hole, I'm going to find my own apartment, and my parents won't be able to say a darn thing."_

_"Sam, you live in the lap of luxury."_

_"But I don't want to! I was never given the choice of whether I wanted to be rich or not, it just happened. Now I'm making the choice."_

_Danny smiled. "So you're giving up convenience in the face of your ethical personal freedoms?"_

_Sam sent him an anxious, side-long glance. Things weren't usually good when Danny used big words… "Yes."_

_He caught her looking at him strangely and swung his arm around her shoulder. "Cool. Maybe someday I'll have the guts to do that, too."_

_Outside, Sam smiled. Inside, she jumped for joy. _He put his arm around me!_ Her mind screamed. She felt jittery suddenly and slightly giddy. "Danny, you fight ghosts that threaten our world on a near-daily basis. You've got guts. I've just got stubbornness and a superiority complex."_

_"Isn't that supposed to be 'inferiority' complex?" Tucker asked, joining them. His nose was buried in a video game, but apparently his ears still worked._

_She shook her head, and her hair brushed Danny's arm. "Nope. People with an inferiority complex feel like they're inferior to everyone and want to be superior. I want the opposite. Hence, superiority complex."_

_"Right." Tucker looked up to grin at her then, and noticed the arm. "Uh, Danny? Are you feeling okay?"_

_"Sure, Tuck. Why?"_

_"Because you've got your arm around Sam like she's your girlfriend…"_

_Danny took one look at his arm and drew it away. Sam was ready to throttle Tucker. "It's not like that, Tuck, and you know it. We've told you millions of times; we're just friends," Danny insisted as they entered the school._

_Sam hung back, a frown on her face. Yeah, she denied it, but she would always want to be more than friends with Danny…

* * *

_

"Morning, Sam," Tucker greeted. She growled in return. "Hey, down girl. You sounded grumpy on the phone, but I figured it was just that you were tired. What's got you in a tizzy?"

"I didn't sleep well." No, she hadn't slept well. She'd been dreaming about Danny all night. And waking up every time she got to _that point_ in her life story was not conducive to a normal sleep pattern. She scowled. "Let's just do this. I've got the ghost shield."

Pressing a button, a green dome with a ten foot diameter appeared around them in the warehouse. They backed to the edge and Tucker pulled from his bag a very technical-looking thermos. "And I've got the ghost," he said, twisting off the lid. A bright blue light appeared from the thermos, and in seconds a tall pale man in what looked to be a warden's clothing stood before them. They stepped out from under the dome.

"Walker," Sam greeted the man in white, who was slamming his fist against the green wall that Tucker and Sam had just walked through. He couldn't get through it. "No, you're not getting out. We're not stupid."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Walker gazed around him. "Can't say I like captivity much," he stated with a Southern drawl.

"Yeah, well, now you know how it feels," Tucker retorted. He pulled up a folding chair from along the wall and sat down. "How've you been?"

Walker frowned. "Funny thing to ask a ghost, don't you think?"

"Not the ghosts we deal with," Sam replied, calmly fishing in her backpack for something. "Let's just cut the trivialities, shall we? What do you know about Danny?"

Walker just smiled wickedly. "Danny who?"

Sam didn't appreciate his humor. Silently, she withdrew from her bag a small cylinder, on which she pressed a button. Long green threads extended from one end. Unceremoniously, Sam lashed out and struck Walker with the ghostly cat-o-nine-tails, causing large red slashes to appear on the arm he'd defended himself with. Sam retracted the weapon as Walker nursed his arm. "I'm asking again. What do you know about Danny?"

Walker glanced hopefully at Tucker, but found no help from the blank-stared boy. He sighed as Sam readied the whip again. "You've got your work cut out for you," he conceded.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"He won't be easy to find. I only know so much, and I've been out of the ghost zone for a while."

"Just tell us anything you know."

"I will, but I need something in return first."

Sam laughed bitterly. "I'm not destroying you. Isn't that enough?"

"No, because at this point there's not much to exist for. All I need is a ride back to… Amity Park."

Immediately, both humans' spines tingled and their bodies tensed. "Why?" Tucker asked harshly.

"Because," Walker explained. "That's where my old station was. I'm bound to it, and this far away, my powers are weakened. I can't get back on my own."

"What about the other ghosts there?"

"I figure I can handle them. I need something to do for eternity, after all."

For a few moments, Sam and Tucker contemplated this. They sent each other a look, clearly showing their feelings about going back to Amity Park. They had so much history there, and now that the ghosts were in charge, it wasn't exactly safe…

"I'll do it," Sam said, her gaze still locked on Tucker's. "Just help us find Danny."

* * *

_**"Sam," he whispered, caressing her cheek. "Sam, I'll see you soon."**_

_**She couldn't stop the tears. "You don't know that, Danny! You could die out there; there's too many of them! Please, don't go. We'll run away to where it's safer. I can't stand to lose you."**_

_**"This is my job, Sammy. It's what I do. I fight ghosts. I have to go, and you know that. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. I always am."**_

_**"But—"**_

_**"Shhh." He cut her off and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're my best friend, and you rock. When I get back, we'll go see that new thriller-slasher-romance you wanted to check out at the movies. My treat."**_

_**He started to move, but Sam caught his hand. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Danny, I… I…"**_

_**"I know, Sam." Slowly, he set her away from him, the blue of his eyes changing to green, but holding the same emotion. He touched her hand with his gently. "I do, too."**_

_**And he walked away.

* * *

**_

**Sobs racked Sam's body as she lay curled up on her bed. The tears began while she was sleeping, and hadn't stopped in half an hour. The ripping feeling in her heart intensified every moment, as if she were being torn to shreds. Oh, she missed him! She'd loved him so much, and he went and left her. He'd left her, and after ten years he wasn't back. She wanted him back!**

**Finally not able to stand it anymore, Sam stood and ran to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. She knelt there a few moments more before flushing it away and washing her face. She was still crying. She braced her hands on the counter and looked up through dripping eyes to gaze at her reflection. Sam gazed deeply into the glass, and soon, her image began to change. Her face became more square, her eyes more blue. Her hair shortened and fell across her forehead rakishly, matching her charming, boyish grin. It was Danny staring back at her from the mirror, the same Danny from years ago she'd known and loved.**

**Was he still the same? Did he still smile readily? Were he here, could she still make him laugh by making farting noises in her arm? Would he call her Sammy? Would he love her again?**

**She knew he loved her. He had to. That look in his eyes as he left—there was just no other explanation. He'd known what she was trying to say, and said it back. She knew this with the same certainty that somewhere, he was still alive. He was Danny Fenton, her love, and Danny Phantom, her hero. He couldn't die. He just couldn't.**

**Ever since that day he disappeared from her life, her mind had been taken over by thoughts of him. She'd lie in bed and think of nothing but him, no matter how hard she tried to fall asleep. And when sleep did greet her, her dreams were always of him. She had to find him; there was no choice in the matter. For her own sanity, if nothing else. She'd do anything to have her love beside her again. When Tucker tried to stop her crying, he told her to breathe, but if felt like Sam hadn't lived, hadn't breathed, since Danny left.**

**_I believe in you_, she told him with her mind. _I always have, Danny. I'm going to find you, no matter how long it takes. With my last breath I'll know that even my spirit won't give up the search. You took over my life and my heart… I love you too much to let you go._**

**She'd said it to him many times like that in the nights she couldn't stop thinking about him. It comforted her and gave her some kind of security. She wouldn't stop looking. Ever.**

Slowly, Sam made her way back to her room. The clock read 4:30 in the morning, and she couldn't go back to sleep. Seeing as she'd taken the next day off-duty to return Walker to Amity Park, she didn't see why she couldn't start then. She'd be on the highway for a while.

Walker… he'd given them more than he knew; a new place to start. And, as the person he said to go to was only to be found in Amity Park, she was killing two birds with one stone. True, Tucker had ordered her not to dare go without him, but she wasn't one to take orders, so…

She started up the car.

The ride to her old hometown was long, and it was early afternoon by the time she reached the city's outer limits. Already she could sense the devastation… the old welcome sign had been torn down and smashed to pieces. As Sam drove farther into the town, she noticed that buildings looked darker and more menacing, and every once in a while she would catch a ghost weaving between windows. She had to navigate slowly to avoid large amounts of garbage lying in the road, but soon she'd pulled up to the bane and blessing of her teenage years—Casper High.

Reaching into the backseat she grabbed the Fenton Thermos and got out of the car. She pressed the release button quickly, and then reached back for the Jack-o-nine-tails, just for protection. Walker came slipping back into the world, and he looked healthier now that he was back in Amity Park. For Sam, however, the town gave her chills.

"Thanks."

"Um… you're welcome," Sam replied awkwardly. She wasn't used to ghosts being friendly at all. "Thanks for the information. Now I know a place to go, at least. I'll be seeing—"

"Plasmius!" Walker yelled, and Sam could tell from his face that he wasn't just finishing her sentence. She whirled around to face the infamous half-a, her grip tight on the whip.

"Ah, Walker. So good to see you again. And… young Samantha Manson! What a surprise," he said, smiling charmingly.

"I'm not so young anymore, Vlad, and cut the crap. I know you're not happy to see me."

He tried to look shocked. "Why, my dear girl, wouldn't I be? I always welcome visitors, and we don't get many of the living kind nowadays. It does get lonely here, especially with out my lovely Maddie…"

"Ew. Stop right there. You're not happy to see me because you know I'm here to ask questions."

"Questions? About what?"

"Danny."

"Ah, of course, young Daniel. It's a shame, really… I always warned him about letting his guard down. Stupid really, when so much was going on."

Sam cracked the whip menacingly. "Don't talk about him like that!"

For a moment, Vlad's gaze widened. Then he smiled. "You really should watch your temper, Sam. Danny had that problem, too, you know."

Unbeknownst to her, Sam's eyes glowed green for a split second in her rage. Vlad nearly peed himself, but managed to keep from appearing too shocked. The girl… was she a half-a? "Just answer my questions and I'll get out of your hair, Vlad. I've got it on good authority that you should be able to tell me something." Sam looked around, but saw that Walker had gone. That was fine with her.

"Do you really? Well, ask away."

"What happened to Danny on the day of the attack?"

Vlad sighed. "I told you this already, Ms. Manson. In the ghost zone there is a certain hierarchy. The lesser ghosts, usually left behind, bound together and fought back. They managed to recruit or overpower the higher beings, and set forth to take over Amity Park. Danny, having the hero complex he did, decided to fight them. I, on the other hand, had been swept along for the ride and got to watch him fight as the rest of the city fled. He was doing very well for a while, but then he got distracted and… he fell."

"What happened to his body?"

Vlad frowned. "Must you really be hearing this? It can't possible be good for your psyche."

"Just. Answer."

"Alright, alright. It was… completely destroyed. Blown to smithereens."

Bile rose in the back of Sam's throat, but she pushed it back down. _Danny…_ "What would you say if I said that I know Danny's still alive?"

"I'd say you were foolish and wishful. I'm sorry, Samantha. He's _gone_."

With that, he flew away. Sam glared at his retreating form and spat, showing how much she cared for the evil half-a. Sam was about to get back in her car and drive away, her attempt at following the lead a failure, when her instinct caused her to pause.

_Wait… there's something more here._

Uneasily, Sam let go of the car handle and began to walk down the street. She let her feet guide her, remembering all the times she'd done this with Danny; aimlessly strutted the streets of their city. She walked up the front steps of the school and into the main hallway. She let the memories and pain grip her. She felt it, accepted it, and learned from it. It wasn't often that Sam bothered to learn about herself, but the idea that she missed this old place intrigued her. _Maybe it's not the building I miss… it's the people._

Sam moved from familiar room to familiar locker to familiar stairwell to familiar window; she looked out at the view she'd seen a million times, but it was so different… dilapidated buildings and broken homes. That's all that was left.

She retraced her steps, this time heading for the Nasty Burger, or what was left of it. Managing to crack a smile, Sam bent to pick a packet of the famous hot sauce from the ruins. That stuff was deadly… She pocketed the packet and moved on. Next was the park, where Sam sat beside the cracked and drained fountain. She was sure there were many ghosts gazing at her invisibly, as this had been one of the main places to be hit by the sudden attack.

For obvious reasons, Sam was stalling. She didn't want to travel down the road she, Tucker, and Danny had lived on as kids. But somehow, she knew she had to. And so she began with slow, small steps at first, but soon she was running, running right past her own home and right to Danny's, the two-story building with a huge metal contraption on top. One corner of the building had been blown off but Sam went in anyway, running up the stairs and down the hall to the room she'd spent countless afternoons in…

What met her eyes when she reached the bedroom couldn't have surprised her more. Sam stepped in, spinning as she did so. While the hallway and other rooms were a mess, from Danny's door in the house had been untouched. Everything was still there, and when Sam closed the door she was sucked into the past, her breath taken by the memories. It was like she was home again or at least at Danny's like any normal day after school, waiting for him to come up with snacks so they could study… or, at least, try to study. They would get distracted by a tickle fight or Tucker on instant message or one of Danny's dad's new inventions, which would invariably try to harm him or suck him into an alternate universe, and Danny would make an excuse and Jack would leave and they'd laugh about it for days…

It was like he'd never left.

Sam moved jerkily to the bed and lay down, resting her head on Danny's pillow like she had on lazy summer days of doing nothing whatsoever. She gazed at the walls filled with posters and pictures, and on a whim she reached under the bed. Her fingertips met something hard, and she pulled it out. Yes, there it was; the photo album that she and her friends had kept from the moment they were together…

She didn't dare open it. She could see Danny's face clearly enough, even after all these years. Instead, she pressed it against her chest, slipped under the covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

_After all the screaming and running and explosions and crashes, it was far too quiet outside. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, and then at their families, all of which had opted to stay under the protection of the Fenton's ghost shield… except Danny. After everyone else's efforts had failed, he'd risked his secret and revealed himself to the people who knew him best, and then flown off to save the world… and hadn't come back. They were all thinking the same thing, and yet couldn't bring themselves to say it aloud._

_Finally, Maddie Fenton stood. "I have to go out there. I have to go find my boy."_

_No one stopped her; instead the entire group rose and followed her out the front door. Their homes were all fallen, as were most of the buildings in the residential district. Even then, some ghosts were still out and about, cackling and crying out their unforgettable obsessions. Other than the nine people walking as a pack down the streets of Amity Park, it was deserted. Everyone else in the entire city had run far, far away. Slowly, the group picked their way through the rubble, searching for a young boy who was just trying to do the right thing…_

_They never did find him._

_Everyone but the Fentons and Sam and Tucker had given up after a few days. They continued on, however, until one day as the two teenagers were going through the destroyed mall…_

_"Oh, no," Sam murmured, reaching down to the ground. Tucker saw this and came over quickly, looking over her shoulder to see what she'd found._

_It was a backpack, and inside were a Fenton Thermos, some Fenton Phones, a mini ghost shield, and a change of clothes. The bag was clearly Danny's, and most of the electronics inside had been smashed. Sam dropped the bag onto the ground, unable to think._

_"Sam, we have to show Danny's parents."_

_The tears began to well up in her eyes, and her hands shook as they hung by her side. "He can't be gone, Tucker… he was a hero. I know I always told him he wasn't invincible, but I don't think I ever believed myself…" She started to cry outright then, and found herself wrapped in Tucker's unfamiliar but comforting embrace._

_"Danny was a strong guy. He could still be out there."_

_She couldn't respond, simply buried her face in Tuck's shoulder and held on for dear life.

* * *

_

Tucker couldn't believe he was walking into Danny's house again. It was so surreal—the entire experience was. As soon as he realized Sam had gone against him and headed off alone, he was after her, and once he'd checked a few other places, he knew she had to be here.

And he was right.

Tucker walked into Danny's room, smiling to see Sam asleep in his bed. It took him a minute to register why this was strange; once he did, however, he was amazed to find everything perfectly in place. It even seemed natural that Sam was there, clutching a photo album like a lifesaver.

He knew he had to wake her up. Sam's dreams could turn mentally dangerous, dragging her into sorrow more easily than anything Tucker could think of, and in an environment like this, it would happen even faster. He crossed the room to her side and squeezed her arm, what he always did when trying to wake her up. He squeezed her arm lightly and bent down to her ear.

"Sam… Sam… Wake up, Sam."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't seem surprised to see him there. Instead, she sat up and showed him what she held.

"Look, Tuck, our old photo album. I couldn't open it; I was scared."

Tucker was extremely worried for his friend. For once she wasn't sarcastic, or menacing, or even depressed. She was speaking like a child, and moving with an innocent manner that touched him. Tears came to his eyes as he took the book from her hands and laid it on the bed between them. "You don't have to be scared, Sam. Danny's not gone, remember? He's just lost. We probably should look at it… it might just give us a clue."

She nodded, and reached out to open the cover.

Together they flipped through the pictures. There was one from almost every conceivable place around town, and even a few from conventions or concerts they'd gone to together. The whole time, Sam just stared, turning pages and occasionally touching a particular picture lightly. Tucker was crying silently; the first time he'd let go since the ceremonial service the Fentons insisted on having… in Danny's memory.

Eventually, they reached the end of the book. Tucker closed it and slipped it to the floor, and then reached back for Sam. He took the position he always did when they thought together about Danny; him sitting with her on his lap. Usually, he'd be saying words of encouragement to her, trying to get her to stop crying. This time, it was him that needed the comfort.

In the back of Sam's car, there was a bag. In the bag were the photo album, a few CDs, and Danny's cologne. She'd snuck them out without Tucker knowing because she knew he'd disapprove of her having such tangible and painful reminders of their past. But now that she knew they were there, Sam insisted on having them. She couldn't live without them.

They hadn't found any clues at all, just a creepy feeling that something powerful was watching them and the urge to get out of Amity Park as soon as possible. And so they left, driving home in the middle of the night. The next day, they would have to get up for work and pretend the world was okay.

Sam rolled into bed around three, dropping her bag of memories on the floor beside her nightstand. Without even bothering to change, she crashed into sleep.

* * *

_He started to move, but Sam caught his hand. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Danny, I… I…"_

_"I know, Sam." Slowly, he set her away from him, the blue of his eyes changing to green, but holding the same emotion. He touched her hand with his gently. "I love you, too."_

_Wait… that wasn't right! Danny was supposed to remain ambiguous and turn to leave just in time for his parents to come and catch him as the half-a. But he'd just told her he loved her, and that had never happened before… Sam went along with it._

_"Danny, I never want to lose you," she said._

_"You won't, Sam. Have faith. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens. Just have faith."_

_He kissed her cheek before turning and heading out the door, no parents interrupting. Intrigued and insanely hopeful, Sam followed him, her body gliding after the boy with white hair and glowing green eyes._

_She saw him leave the house and begin to fight. She saw as he gained the upper hand and lost it again, and then gained it back again. In fact, Danny had captured or destroyed over a dozen ghosts single-handedly before…Vlad. He rose up out of nothing and taunted Danny, causing the tired young man with a temper to attack. Vlad pulled out some strange gun, however, and fired it at Danny in his weakened state. Sam tried to cry out but her voice was blocked, and Danny was hit by the ray from the gun._

_oOoOoOo_

_Sam stared at the sudden change of scenery. She was in the ghost zone, but she couldn't figure out why. Never after the attack had she gone back to the ghost zone… it was something she and Tucker needed to work up the courage to do together, and until recently they hadn't known a portal still existed._

_She heard a noise then and turned around. There was a large figure holding a smaller one and carrying him into one of the many floating doors. They were almost through when they were forced to turn a certain way, and Sam saw that the figure being carried was Danny. Thrown into a panic from Danny being taken away, Sam shot forward, only to just miss the door as it closed… and disappeared._

_That was odd. Usually the doors just closed and stayed that way until someone opened them. But this one was gone completely, not even just invisible. It was not there, and neither was any sign of Danny.

* * *

_

It had been a very long night.

Sam sighed and brushed the hair out of her face as she walked into the precinct building she worked at. After the attack and Danny's disappearance, the three families had moved far away from Amity Park. Tucker and Sam had finished out high school and then attended the same college, both becoming part of the police force—Tucker as a weaponry and electronics technician, Sam as a field agent.

She was known for her strict attitude toward crime, her lax attitude toward the rules, and her lethal combat training. He was known for his 'mad computer skills,' his efficiency at hacking into any computer on Earth, and his willingness to do absolutely anything for Sam.

"Manson!" someone called out, causing her to stop the sluggish migration to her desk. She turned to find Chief Langdon striding confidently towards her. He was a large man; in stature, voice, and personality. Behind him, trying to keep up was a very young-looking girl. Immediately, Sam became uneasy. This couldn't possibly be good…

"Yes, Chief?" Sam answered, turning fully around.

"I'm glad I caught you before anyone else—I wanted to give you the news."

"News, sir?" The uneasiness increased.

"I'm promoting you."

And then it disappeared.

"A promotion! But Chief, I've only been here about a year…"

"Yes, I know, but you've got a good record, and as crazy as it sounds, I like you." Langdon patted Sam on the shoulder, nearly knocking her over. She managed to crack a smile. In all honesty, she liked him, too. Langdon reminded her of a slightly saner Jack Fenton. "Now, don't get too high and mighty, Manson, your rank isn't changing, per se, but if you play your cards right and don't get into any trouble…" He lifted his eyebrows, insinuating a future furtherance of her career. She nodded.

"Yes, sir, I understand. So, what's my job?"

"I'm giving you a trainee."

Suddenly, the uneasiness made sense. The small girl that Sam had seen earlier stepped into view, smiling brightly. She appeared very… happy. This was not what Sam needed.

"A trainee, sir? What am I supposed to do with her?"

"She's got the code book; make her memorize it. Run the simulations until she's got them down and then take her in the field for a week or so. She's a fast learner, and I think you might like her. If she does well, you've got a brighter future for yourself here, Sam, and I've already upped your pay." Langdon paused, coughing slightly. "I, uh, heard about your heating troubles."

"You—oh, Tucker! I was supposed to do this on my own!" she said to the boy that wasn't there. Langdon smiled.

"He's just looking out for you, Manson, and he's right to. You're a tough lady, but everyone needs help now and again. Well, I'll leave you to it, then."

He hiked his belt and walked away, whistling softly. Sam gazed at the short, light-haired girl in front of her, who was still smiling. She turned and finished the trip to her desk. When she turned around, the girl was still there.

"And here I was hoping it was an early-morning nightmare."

"I'm Sandy! Sandy Manning. I understand you probably don't want me around, but I've always wanted to be a police officer and they say you're the best, so I guess I should be honored to work with you, and I promise I'll do my very best to be my very best, and I'll listen to everything you say, and—"

"First, stop talking. Second, you're right; I don't want you around. Third, lose the bubble. You need to be harder than that to be a cop, especially if you want to be a good one. Get some grit."

Sandy nodded and took out a notepad from her bag, beginning to scribble on it furiously. "Get… some… grit. Right! What's next?"

It had been a very long night… it was going to be an even longer morning.

* * *

**_Haha! That's the first installment, and though it's done, I'm not giving you the second installment until I've got at least ten reviews and five correct answers to the SagePoint! I know, I'm evil, but I love this one too much to not get feedback. Please, when you review, say something constructive!_**

_SagePoint: This one is by Evanescence, and since this story is so long and Evanescence has so many songs, I'm giving you some extra clues. The bold section is the best place to find the info from the song, and the lyrics are kind of out of order for this one. Also, it's from the "Fallen" album. Remember, the name of the story is not the name of the song! Good luck!_


	4. Missing: Part Two

**Author's Note: So this turned into way more than I even originally planned. I hope you guys enjoy it; I know it took forever to get here. I really love this story, though, and I hope you guys do, too.**

**Rating: M, just like the other one. I like continuity.

* * *

**

_"Sam, you can't give up. I know you, and you're not the kind of person to be defeated."_

_"It's so hard, though. I miss you so much."_

_"I know. I miss you, too. You need to know that. But I've got work to do here…"_

_"Where is 'here?' I have no idea where you are!"_

_In a smooth and fast motion, Danny reached forward and pulled Sam to him. For a split second she expected to kiss him, but she stopped just short of it, their faces inches apart. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her against him and Sam marveled at how real it felt. She knew this was a dream, but it didn't feel like one. Smiling, Danny reached up his other hand to bury it in her hair._

_"Leave your hair down more. It's so beautiful. You're beautiful."_

_He was tilting her head back, and Sam had to concentrate very hard before she got swept away by him. "You didn't answer my question," she whispered._

_He grinned. "Beautiful and intelligent. How could you possibly love a guy like me?"_

_She didn't answer, simply placed her hand on his chest and went up on tiptoe, forcing their faces closer together. "I want to kiss you," she said._

_"Then do it."_

_She nodded and leaned in._

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

This time, it was definitely her alarm clock. She reached over and slammed it off, grumbling as she got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Minutes later, she was in the shower.

She smiled as hot water poured over her tired body. She'd been taking cold showers for almost a week—it was nice to have her heating back. _Thanks, Langdon,_ she thought, luxuriating in the warm pressure. A scowl came to her face, however, when she thought of what she had to do to earn this heat.

Sandy Manning. She was as annoying as she was perky, and that was saying a lot. Every single day she came to training with a smile, no matter how early it was. Sam had to concede that Langdon had been right, she was a fast learner, but that only redeemed her slightly in Sam's eyes. That day would be hell—it was their first day of field work.

Sam left the shower and got dressed, strapping on her shoulder holster and moving to the mirror. She pulled a hair-tie off her wrist and swept her hair back into a ponytail just like she did every morning, but stopped. In the dream, Danny told her that her hair looked nice down. Dropping her locks, she slipped the tie back onto her wrist and grabbed her gym bag.

Sam hadn't gotten much sleep, and she mused over this while driving to work, caffeinated tea in hand. For the past two weeks, ever since her trip to Amity Park, she'd been having strange dreams. Well, she supposed dreams about Danny weren't strange, as she'd been having them almost nightly for ten years. But these dreams were different; they changed what happened. Ever since Danny went missing, Sam had been reliving her times with him. But for the dreams to change, for her to see things that didn't happen—_that_ was strange.

And it was keeping her up at night. Not that she minded when it was for Danny, but… did her alarm clock have to cut the dream off right before the kiss _every time_?

Yes, it did, because life hated her.

She knew life hated her because when she arrived at the precinct, Sandy was actually standing in Sam's parking space, waiting. If life didn't hate her, why would they have sent her this person? Why? What did she do to deserve this!

"Hi, Ms. Manson! I'm so excited for today; I can't believe I'm finally getting to go out in the field, and I…" At Sam's blatant glare, the young girl swallowed thickly. "I—I mean, hey. You look like shit." She grimaced at her own use of the swear word.

All Sam could do was laugh. After all the time she'd spent with the girl, seeing her try to follow Sam's first official order was… just too much. She laughed and laughed, and though Sandy became visibly uncomfortable, Sam kept laughing. Finally, she stood from where she'd been leaning against the car. "Good work, Manning. You've got to have grit to tell me I look like shit, especially this early. If anyone else but Tucker or Langdon did that, they'd be staring at the dirty side of my boot."

"Um… right, sure Ms.—ah, Manson. _Just_ Manson," she added before Sam could correct her—again.

Grabbing her tea, Sam walked forward and looped an arm of Sandy's shoulder. "I might just break you in yet, Manning. Maybe today won't be so bad after all."

Together they entered the precinct, where it was obvious that everyone who saw them was shocked at Sam's physical contact. Usually she had a personal bubble, only to be intruded on by Foley, who did so in a simple, brotherly way. To catch her with an arm around a trainee… it was something for the memo board; that was for sure.

Sam ignored the staring and sat at her desk, motioning Sandy into the chair across from her. She flipped through the files on her desk, not really reading but thinking that she'd only pick up the easy calls the first day. A missing parolee, perhaps the clean-up of a small robbery. She was half-way through her morning paperwork when Sandy spoke.

"Why are you so bitter?"

Sam almost spit out the sip of tea she'd just taken. "Excuse me?" she asked, coughing roughly.

"I just… you're a very sarcastic, bitter person. I was wondering why."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to dive into the personal life of a cop?" Sam growled out, not meeting the girl's eyes.

"No."

She sighed and flipped the file closed. "Well, don't. Ninety percent of cops have something in their past they don't want to talk about, and that's why they do what they do. You see the officers with families; they have a hard time balancing. A good field agent keeps no connections, always remaining open for a call. If you let someone in, they'll hold you back. Learn that lesson fast, Manning. I wouldn't want you failing the hard way."

"But you have Tucker Foley."

"Tucker's been with me since I was a teenager, and he's a cop, too. He understands if I have to leave suddenly, because he has to do that sometimes. We know each other, and we understand each other. Do you have a brother or a best friend in the force, Manning?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then don't relate yourself to me. That's another lesson you need to learn. Never assume someone's on the same ground as you are. You're always wrong."

"Right."

Sam was happy to see that Sandy had abandoned the notebook. The trainee sat stiffly, watching those around her as she was being watched. She really was a good kid, just a little soft and squishy. Maybe doing something easy for the first day was the wrong way to go about things.

"Alright, we're wasting daylight. Let's go."

* * *

It looked like something bigger wasn't in Fate's plans. The day had been utterly dull, and though it was still early afternoon, it felt like it should have been midnight. Absolutely _nothing_ had happened, to the point where Sam was wondering if all the criminals in the city had decided to take a day off. Sandy was getting antsy. Sam was getting bored… and pissed.

"What's that in the back seat?" Sandy asked.

"A whip."

"Why do you have a whip?"

"It does almost the job of a gun without bothering Internal Affairs."

"Do you always carry it with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you good?"

"Yes."

"You've been using it a long time?"

"Yes."

"Will you show me?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Probably not."

With an angry grunt and fire in her eyes, Sam swerved her unmarked car into an alley. She grabbed the whip and stepped out, finding an open space. Sandy followed more slowly, somewhat afraid of Sam's violent reaction. Once Sam saw that the girl was paying attention, she began.

"The whole basis of using a whip is getting your entire body into the motion." She lifted her left arm high and began to circle it, leaning and stepping as she did so. "You need to swing and prepare, and once you and the whip are moving together, you can do anything. A gun is impersonal; you grab cold metal and lift a finger. With a whip, the leather is warm. It's part of you. And once you know how to use a whip, there's no such thing as a misfire. The damage it does…" She brought her arm down and back, making the whip crack loudly in the still alley. "It does it on purpose."

Sandy spoke softly, but Sam could hear. "How much damage does it do?"

With a small sigh, Sam let her arm go lax. "I can give you a tiny tap on the wrist, or I can give you a straight slice to the jugular."

There was silence for a while as Sam picked up the circle again, simply swinging the long whip over her head. "I thought you were right-handed," Sandy commented finally.

"I am," Sam answered. "I need my right hand for my gun. As good as I am with a whip, I sometimes miss knocking a bullet out of the air. The people I fight don't understand that when I use my whip on them, it becomes more personal. They just think I'm crazy. Hey, maybe I am."

Sandy walked forward, seemingly unbothered by the whip that began to swing over her head. She stepped right up to Sam, staying just out of the way so that the rhythm could remain. "You're not crazy. You're just in pain."

The words had been said in such a soft, deep voice that for a moment Sam was unsure that Sandy had said them. She was used to a high, fast-moving sound, whereas this was said with care. The whip cracked against the brick building next to them and came down, the tip coiling down to rest beside Sam's ankle.

"I'm what?"

Sandy was about to answer, but she was cut off by screaming at the mouth of the alley. The scream was quickly followed by two blasts—gunshot fire. Sam shot to the main street, Sandy close behind, and they arrived just in time to see a man with a gun and a large duffel bag go running down the street. One person lay on the sidewalk in front of a bank, unmoving.

"What do we do?" Sandy asked frantically.

"Call for an ambulance and back-up, we've got an armed robbery suspect on the move toward uptown, one civilian down. Stay here and keep everyone as calm as you can. I'm going after him."

"Manson, I don't think that's a good—"

Sandy didn't get to finish, however, as Sam was already in hot pursuit of the man weaving through people on the sidewalk.

Sam had tunnel vision, zeroed in on the hooded man with a gun. He was running blindly; she could tell. His movements were erratic; his expression frantic. This guy was either a first-timer or his buddy bailed, and now he had no idea where to run. He was brandishing his gun as he went, making sure people got out of the way, but that made it easier for Sam. She was catching up when he turned onto a side-street and she lost sight of him. Sam ran faster, leaning into the curve as she made the turn.

Pain exploded in her right forearm, and it couldn't have come as more of a shock. The tunnel vision refocused, and Sam saw the smoking barrel of the man's gun, still pointed in her direction. With a quick glance at her arm, she could see blood beginning to stain her black long-sleeved shirt. Another look at the man, pain and retribution in her eyes, sent him running again.

He got four steps when her whip lashed out, catching him behind the knee and bringing him to the ground. His gun skittered away and she struck again, tearing a slice across his back. He fell and rolled over; gazing up at the woman he'd thought was a regular cop. She curled the whip back and let it fly, this time causing the tip to wrap around his left wrist tightly. He was shocked into stillness, giving her enough time to step forward and catch his other hand, binding them together tightly with the leather. She placed her boot on his chest and pulled, forcing his arms to become taut and useless. She glared at the gun now lying on the sidewalk.

"You're screwed, buddy."

And she waited.

She recognized the wound in her arm. She acknowledged the pain, accepted it, and moved on. A bullet to the forearm wasn't going to hold her back much, though she was thankful the guy was a bad shot. Had she been hit in the chest or stomach, things could have turned out differently. Maybe refusing to wear a bullet-proof vest was a bad decision after all…

Within minutes, three marked cop cars, an ambulance, and Sandy had made their way to Sam's location. The scene when they got there; a bleeding Officer Manson, standing victoriously over a very scared-looking wanna-be criminal, would have been funny were it not still a hazardous situation. The gun was grabbed and bagged, the man was put in real handcuffs, and Sam's wound was checked out by a medic.

"You're lucky; the bullet missed the bone and went right through. You'll need physical therapy, and since it's your shooting arm, a good amount of time behind a desk."

"Desk duty! Come on, I get shot by an idiot and then tortured by the precinct? How is that in any way fair?"

The medic chuckled. "It's not," he said, placing the last bandage around her arm.

It was then that Sandy trotted up, confessing her undying idolization of Sam as the best cop on Earth, and a vow to stay by her side until her injury had healed.

Yes, Sam had confirmed it. Life definitely hated her.

* * *

"Can I get you anything else?"

"I don't know, maybe some _peace and quiet_?"

Sandy laughed. "You know, now that I've been around you for a while, you're pretty funny."

Sam just groaned and closed her eyes.

Tucker laughed, enjoying the scene as he came upon it. "Aw, Sam, don't tell me the loneliness finally got to you… I'm telling you, self-pleasure only brings pain."

She kept her eyes closed. "Tucker, I still have my whip and one good arm, and I know where you live. Do you really want to mess with me?"

Sandy giggled. "See? Like that! That was funny."

"Manson!" Langdon called from across the room, causing those near him to flinch and hold their ears in pain. He quickly strode over to where the three were. "You did well out there. Not quite by-the-book, but you got the job done and managed to keep IA out of it. Good work."

She managed to crack a smile. "Thanks, Chief. Can I go back to the field now?"

"Ha-ha, this little one is right, Manson; you are funny!"

He sauntered away, still chuckling softly. Sam slammed her head onto the desk in front of her… repeatedly. This time, Sandy didn't find it funny. "Manson, stop that. Tucker, maybe we should go. Sam doesn't seem to want us around…"

"Wait," Sam commanded, her head still on the desk. "Tucker goes; Manning stays."

Tucker was uneasy, but nodded. "Finish your business here, and then I'm taking you home. Meet me in the parking lot when you're done, okay?"

Sam nodded, finally lifting her head. "Thanks, Tuck."

"No problem," he said and left. Sam turned to Sandy.

"Okay, now you have to explain yourself. What did you mean earlier when you told me I was in pain?"

Sandy shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Just what I said. You're obviously in a lot of emotional pain about something from your past, and that's why you're bitter and people like to think you're crazy. They see that look in your eye—the look that says you had something… loved and lost?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam wondered at how she'd hit the nail on the head. "You're perceptive, Manning. That's good for this job. And because you deserve a perk from me, I'll tell you this. I've loved, I've lost, and now I'm going to get that love back if it's the last thing I do." Sam stood abruptly but bumped her arm and winced. "I'm sure you can take care of the rest of this paperwork. Consider it training… and a favor."

Sam didn't bother to look back; she knew Sandy was watching her as she left. She met Tucker at her car and he drove her home, and then told her he'd find a taxi to take him back to his own car. For the few minutes he was there, Tucker fussed over Sam's wound, pampering her like he'd never let anyone at work see. They'd get the wrong idea… either that he was gay or he had Sam under some kind of hypnosis in order to make her let him so close. In reality, they just cared that much.

He gave her a hug before leaving and murmured something about this giving them a chance to spend more time away from work in order to take care of ghostly matters. She just nodded and kissed his cheek, thanking him for the help.

_What would I have done without Tucker? _She wondered about it later. He'd been both family and friend after she'd gotten too sick of her parents to stay around them any longer. He'd helped her out so many times, yet taken so little in return. Really, he deserved so much more than to shoulder her pain.

She'd have to do something good for him… something to repay him for all the pain she'd dumped on his lap.

Sam entered her bedroom listlessly, intending on looking at the photo album again. Seeing herself and her friends so young and carefree was touching and…fulfilling somehow. She needed that feeling just then. However, as she pulled the book from her bag, something small and hard fell onto the floor. Confused, Sam bent down and picked up the tiny object. When she finally recognized what it was, she gasped.

In her palm was the class ring Danny had once intended to give to Valerie, but had given to Sam and forgotten about it. Sam laughed out loud, remembering her hopefulness for weeks that Danny was finally serious about a relationship… though the inscription had always confused her. Who the heck was Wes?

She tilted the ring, expecting to see the familiar letters, but they were upside down. She almost turned the ring over when she noticed something. The letters were not w-e-s. They were s-a-m. The realization hit Sam like a punch in the back, and her breath was knocked out. The inscription read "Sam?" How could she not have noticed? Wow, she must have been stupid as a teenager…

She read the inscription again, barely believing her eyes. The class ring, the ring that Danny wanted to give to his girlfriend, read "Sam" on the inside… it filled her with such an odd giddiness that she giggled, a sound that had not come from Sam Manson since she donned her first Gothic boots.

Flopping back onto the bed, Sam smiled like a school-girl, clutching the ring to her chest. Then, on an impulse, she slipped it on her finger. Strangely, it was a perfect fit. With a content sigh at this connection to Danny, Sam closed her eyes and rested, daring to hope that this good feeling would continue in her sleep.

* * *

_**"Just tell me where you are! Please, Danny…"**_

_**"I can't, Sam, I'm bound. I have a duty here. You know if I could, I'd come back to you… I'd never leave you in the dark for so long on purpose."**_

_**Sam turned away from him, wrapping her good arm around herself. To her surprise, Danny's arms soon joined her own. He stroked his hands over her skin, and paused when they encountered something foreign. Sam knew what it was.**_

_**"The ring."**_

_**"My dad gave me that to give to the girl I wanted to be mine. I think somehow, that girl was always you. I've never been able to tell these things to you before… it's a great feeling."**_

_**Sam faced him and slipped her arms around his neck. "It's great to hear them. But Danny—I want this to be the way it really is. I just keep hoping these dreams come true, and I know it's foolish but this all feels so real." She gazed at his face, realizing for the first time that he had changed in her mind. He was taller than her, now, and his hair was shorter, though not by much. His face was tougher and seemed older, though his blue eyes still held the joy of youth. His shoulders were broader; his voice deeper. This intrigued Sam, as it had just seemed natural in her other dreams. She was noticing it for the first time…**_

_**"Sam, listen to me. This is something that was hard for me to learn, and it took me a long time, but I'm going to say it to you now. Reality is only as true as you make it."**_

_**"What? I'm confused. Danny, it's not often you say something that can confuse me."**_

_**He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Is your love for me real?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Is my love for you real?"**_

_**"I believe so."**_

_**"Are your memories of me real?"**_

_**"Definitely."**_

_**"Then I'm real. 'We' are real. As long as you remember that, everything will get better."**_

_**She gazed up at him. The look in his eyes was so caring, so loving, that it broke her heart. This was what she wanted for the rest of her life. She had to be with him, but she was so tired of failing. Ten whole years…**_

_**"I can't run away from this any more. I think somehow, I've always been afraid of throwing myself into finding out where you were, because I didn't want to acknowledge the possibility that you were actually gone." She stepped away from him, pacing around the pale nothingness of her dream. "In the beginning, I tried to forget about it; just move on, you know? But you're a part of me—you are me, and I can't fight myself. I know this is probably confusing to you, but it is how I feel. You're home to me, and I want to go home, Danny!" Sam's voice cracked, and she fell to her knees. Danny stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.**_

_**"I understand, Sam. Tell me more."**_

_**"Through all these years there's been this hope that you'll just come back. I think about how when we were kids, I denied my feelings for you, and that seems so stupid now, because I'd give anything just to go back and do it again. I would have told you… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for denying us the times we could have had."**_

_**"Just remember the times we did have. Were the fake-out make-outs so bad?"**_

_**She laughed bitterly. "No, they were great, but I could have done with more make-out and less fake-out. Do you see me? Even now, as I'm breaking down in my own mind, you're holding me high. You're my strength, my power, my peace, and my joy. My life revolves around you and my love for you. If I could just reach you I'd give myself to you. I guess through all this time I've been facing your disappearance like something to take revenge against. I thought all I needed was to find you, but I've been ignoring the truth; all I need is you. Whether I find you or you come home or I see you in my dreams, I need you."**_

_**Gently, Danny took Sam's arm and helped her to her feet. "Don't you see? That's what I meant earlier. You have me. You've always had me, Sam, and you always will."**_

_**There was a long silence as Sam took in these words. "I've been ignoring my pain for so long, hoping it would go away. But the cuts were too deep. Tell me; is this like my bullet-wound? If I accept the pain and just forget it, will it go away quicker?"**_

_**"Maybe. What do you have to lose?"**_

_**She wrapped her left arm around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "That's a good question. Danny, you make me so strong."**_

_**"You're the strong one, Sam. You just love me."**_

_**"Yes… Yes, I do love you. Danny I think I understand what my mind has been screaming at me for so long. I don't care what comes at me anymore. I can take it. I can face anything, and I won't close my eyes against darkness. I am alive, and as long as I'm alive, I'm going to love you and be strong for you, and for myself, and for Tucker. You are real, and you are alive. Danny, I've always loved you. I always will."**_

_**Danny grinned widely and infectiously before dipping down and catching Sam in an impromptu kiss. It was so sudden, and so unexpected, that for a moment, she was still. Then she returned the kiss, leaning into him and letting joy overtake her. When they broke apart, Sam was grinning just like him.**_

_"This won't make a lot of sense now, but it will soon. When you wake up, tell Isandrad hello."_

_Sam sent him a weird look. "Who's Isandrad?"_

_"Just trust me. I love you." He kissed her once more before fading away.

* * *

_

For the first time in ten years, Sam woke up peacefully.

And then got freaked out.

"What the hell is this? The Wizard of Oz!"

Tucker and Sandy were sitting side-by-side on the edge of Sam's bed, and had been gazing at her as she slept. Tucker burst out laughing.

"Sorry to break it to you, Sam, but you're not quite sweet enough to be Dorothy."

"Oh, shut it. Man, I had the weirdest dream. Danny and I were confessing our love to each other—"

"Whoa, do I really want to hear this?" Tucker asked, putting his hands up.

She just glared. "And he was giving me all this advice… like, philosophy. And then he told me to say hello to… Isandrad."

Sandy muttered something too soft for Sam to hear.

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing, just saying you're probably delirious from your pain medication. I came over to bring you some soup my grandmother used as a cure-all, and when you wouldn't answer your door or phone, I called Tucker."

"Oh, okay, well thanks for caring, Sandy."

There was a pause. "You called me Sandy."

Sam just smiled. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Sandy replied, gazing at her strangely. "Yeah, it is."

She didn't stay much longer, simply showed Sam where the soup was and then left. Tucker, however, remained.

"Okay, now tell me what's up."

"Nothing's up. What are you talking about?"

"You were being nice to her."

"Can't I be nice to someone without getting Twenty Questions?"

"No. Sam, you're a naturally sarcastic person. I'm used to it, but others can find it mean. You were being sweet a few minutes ago, and I want to know why!" he said indignantly.

Sam huffed and pouted. "I guess it had to do with what Danny said. I'm more… comfortable with things now."

Tucker just stared at her. "Speaking of what Danny said… did you hear what Sandy muttered under her breath?"

"No. I thought you didn't either."

"I pretended not to. She said, 'That boy's going to hear it when I get home.' That is definitely not normal, especially taken into context with what we were discussing. Now, can you tell me about this dream? I need to record it in my PDA."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "This wasn't the only dream. I've had more. And I think… I think I know kind of what happened to Danny."

"Lucy, you have some 'splaining to do."

So she explained and told Tucker about the dreams she'd been having since their trip to Amity Park. Sam paid special care to the telling of the one in which Vlad attacked Danny and then was taken by someone into the ghost zone. She told him how in the other dreams, Danny kept saying something about a duty he had to uphold. She also explained how Sam hadn't been sure that the dreams weren't actually dreams… until then. That's why she hadn't told him this before.

"And that's where you come in."

"I knew Vlad was acting shadier than usual. We've got to do something."

"We can't! Vlad basically runs Amity Park now. If we try to take him on, we'll have half the ghost zone on our butts."

"What? Are we supposed to just hang around and wait for something to happen?"

Sam was getting aggravated. "No. But we can't run off half-cocked."

"Sam, he killed Danny."

"NO, he didn't!" Sam's eyes flashed and glowed green, illuminating the previously dusky room. Tucker thrashed in surprise and fell onto the floor, landing with a hard thud. When he finally got up, Sam was looking around frantically. "What's happening? Why is the room bright? Tucker, what's going on?"

"Sam…" he whispered, leaning closer. "Your eyes are glowing. They're bright like… like Danny's!"

As Sam's anger faded so did the light, and she brought a hand to her chin in deep thought. "Of course. Something Danny and I talked about in my 'dream' was how we are a part of each other. 'You have me. You've always had me,' he said."

"Are you saying you have ghost powers?"

"No, I don't think so. I would have inadvertently used them. But I do think I've got a part of Danny inside me. Almost like I'm… channeling him."

"Whoa. This is getting freaky, Sam, and you know what happens when things get freaky."

"Things get done. Tuck, I think we're really close to finding him. If I'm channeling him, that means he's still out there somewhere. We need answers." Sam jumped out of bed, not even caring about her arm. "And I think I know just where to find them."

* * *

A figure stood beside a glowing picture, watching a scene unfold. He smiled.

"Good job, guys. Somehow I knew you'd never give up. And now you're almost here…"

"Daniel!" called a voice from the adjoining room, and Danny changed the picture on the screen quickly before turning around.

"Yes, Clockwork?"

A very old ghost came floating into the room, carrying with him a large staff. "There's been another revolt. We must act quickly."

Danny nodded and Clockwork floated quickly away. Taking one last look at the screen before transforming into his ghost form, Danny smiled. "Soon," he whispered.

* * *

"Oh! Hey, you guys, this is kind of a surprise. We just saw each other like—hey, what?" Sandy asked as Tucker and Sam physically lifted her back into her own home. "What's going on?"

"It's your latest training lesson," Sam explained as Tucker put Sandy in a chair and tied down her wrists. "Interrogation."

Sandy chuckled nervously. "Are the ropes really necessary?"

"Yep. Who's Isandrad?" Sam asked directly, cutting to the point. Sandy's eyes widened.

"I have no idea. I've never—"

"Don't give us that. I heard what you said at Sam's," Tucker pointed out.

"I didn't—"

"Okay, new tactic. Take note, Manning, this is the art of intimidation." Sam brought a hand to her belt and shocked Sandy by uncoiling it into a full-length whip. She backed up and set herself in a striking position. "Don't make me use this. Tell us who Isandrad is."

Sandy's eyes were wide, but—Tucker noticed—not tearing. Someone who is really afraid begins to tear up, whether they actually cry or not. It's the body's first emotional defense mechanism, using crying to express the fear physically. But Sandy… she just seemed anxious. And she didn't answer. Tucker knew she'd seen Sam wield a whip, so this also was a surprise to him.

Apparently, it surprised Sam, too. She cracked the whip directly over Sandy's head, and was sure she must have felt the wind from it. When Sandy still didn't speak, Sam tried again. This time, the whip broke the air directly in front of Sandy's face. When the whip recoiled, Sandy hung her head.

"I am Isandrad."

You could have heard a pin drop for about five seconds.

"Huh?" said Tucker finally.

"Okay, I'll explain this easier. First, can I get up?" she asked. Tucker looked at Sam, who nodded, and he went to untie her. Once free, Sandy moved to get a piece of paper and a pen. Neatly, she wrote her name, and then crossed out Y, N, I, N, and G. Sam leaned over her shoulder to read…

"Sand-Man! But… you're a woman."

"I'm kind of both, actually. Here, let me finish. So Sandy Manning is connected to Sand Man, but also, Sandy is short for Sandra, the main part of the name Isandrad."

Tucker was confused. "So… are you a ghost?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. There's another part to this. If you take the Sandra out of Isandrad you are left with…"

"ID!" Sam exclaimed. "Freud's Ego, Superego, and Id theory… the Id is man's most primal inner desires."

Sandy nodded. "So you see; I'm not quite the Sand Man. I use dreams to show people their inner desires so that they may utilize them more fully. And to answer your earlier comment… I can portray myself physically as either man or woman in order to further aid whoever I'm dealing with."

"Okay." Sam sat down where Isandrad had been previously, placing her left hand to her chin. "So you've been bringing Danny into my dreams to help me find him, because that's my inner desire?"

"No. If you notice, I didn't really help you get any closer to finding Danny. But I helped you to realize that even though you haven't seen him these ten years, he's never been gone. Your inner desire was for love. Danny gives you that."

"Alright, alright, I think I get it now," Tucker said triumphantly. "So you found Sam in Amity Park, I'm assuming, since that's when the dreams started." At Isandrad's nod he continued. "But you said something about Danny hearing it from you when you get home. Where is home?"

Isandrad was quiet for a long while. Finally she rolled her eyes and motioned them to follow her down to the basement. "Clockwork's going to kill me…"

* * *

"Isandrad, if I didn't know already what would happen if I killed you, I would kill you."

"Yes, I know, Clockwork. But what was I supposed to do? Do you want me to have a scar across my eye like you do? She was brandishing a whip in my face!"

"I know that. I saw it."

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling. I'm getting my point across."

Tucker and Sam watched as Isandrad and Clockwork argued. In all honesty, it reminded them of themselves.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we'd like a little explanation!" Sam called.

Clockwork only looked at them for a moment. "Do you see? This is what we get. I'll not talk to them. You brought them here."

Clockwork sat in thin air, crossing his arms as he changed into a small child. Isandrad sighed.

"Ever since the attacks on Amity Park, the ghost zone has been in utter chaos. There's no order whatsoever with Walker gone and Plasmius in power in the human world. And the Observ—I mean, a group of beings who like to observe and not interfere with things, decided that Clockwork couldn't meddle in this with his time-keeping and suspended his powers. They said that the disruption was needed for something. As always, Clockwork had other ideas, and he called me in to help. Clockwork saved Danny from Vlad and brought him here. I brought forth Danny's inner desire to be worth the title of hero, and now he's fighting to bring the ghost zone back to relative peace. It is difficult, however, to unite a group of paranormal beings all set on ruling the world. He's been facing roadblocks for the last ten years. It was… ahem…" She paused and glanced at Clockwork. "Danny insisted I help him to reach you. He said it has been far too long for you to be left with nothing, though I'm not sure he intended—"

"Yes, he did," Clockwork interjected.

"Well I'm sure he was focused on—"

"No, he wasn't."

"He's been doing a wonderful—"

"Yes, he has, but we're still not there yet. We need to bring Plasmius down, but I can't use my powers to find out what will happen if we do."

"Aw, it looks like for once you're running blindly just like the rest of us!"

They began to bicker again, and weren't fazed by the new voice that entered the room.

"Are you guys fighting again? Jeez, you sound like—" Danny entered the room but stopped dead as soon as he saw the scene. "Tucker! Sam!" He rushed forward then, bringing both of them into the biggest hug of their lives. "I knew you guys wouldn't give up, and you didn't let me down. Man, Tuck, I've got to thank you." He stepped back and began shaking Tucker's hand. "You did great at keeping Sam in-line and safe, and you have no idea how much that means to me. Best friends for life, right?"

"Right. I just can't believe all this. This is way more complicated than the search-and-rescue we've been thinking of."

"Yeah, I know; sorry about keeping you in the dark so long. It wasn't my choice."

"We know," Sam said, grinning. Danny turned and looked at her, his hand still clasping Tuckers. His eyes ran up and down her body, landing finally on her pure violet gaze. He was just like he had been in her dreams; the same Danny, just a little older.

"Sam…" he said quietly and stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Those weren't dreams, were they?" she asked.

"No, they were real."

"Reality is only as true as you make it."

Danny grinned and kissed her, eliciting a croon from Isandrad, a harrumph from Clockwork, and a roll of the eyes from Tucker.

"I can't believe it took you guys this long to get together! I lost _so _many bets!"

* * *

Later, after a long discussion of catch-up between the three friends, Clockwork and Danny sat down together.

"Did you put down the revolt?"

"Yes. Let me tell you, Clock, as much as Walker hated me, he was a big help. I wish he hadn't been exiled… in fact, I wish I knew where he was period."

"He's in Amity Park," Tucker said, entering the room unannounced. Clockwork sighed and grumbled something about too many houseguests.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked.

"We found him near us, trying to survive. We brought him back to Amity Park in return for some information. But hey, I thought you'd been watching us."

Danny chuckled. "I can't watch all the time. I had to sneak in glimpses between fighting and Clockwork here being on my back."

"I see." Tucker sat down at the table they were stationed at. "Continue."

Danny shook his head with a smile. "Anyway, the uprisings are getting worse. The closer we get to bringing everyone together, the harder some of them push back. They just get into such big fights that everything goes wrong and we're sent back to square one." He sighed. "We have other ghosts coming back into the zone from Amity Park, and all they talk about is "Vlad keeps us from doing things" this and "I can't take over the world" that. It's giving the in-zone ghosts motivation, but they don't want to fight him. He's too powerful."

"But you're a half-a, also!" Clockwork argued. "Surely you can convince them that you are strong enough to go against him."

"Not when the last battle I fought, I lost."

"Oh, this is so frustrating! I wish I could see…"

"Well, you can't. But I'll tell you this, Clock. If we don't act soon, Vlad's going to get wind of what we're doing and he's going to stop us before we can stop him." Danny stood. "Now that I know where Walker is, I'm going to try and get his help. I'm sure he wants control of his jail back. See you around, Tuck."

Danny walked away, but just before he left, he heart Tucker say to Clockwork, "Man, it's good to hear his voice again."

Danny smiled. It was great having his friends back. He'd missed them a lot, especially…

"Sam," Danny said, poking his head into the room she was staying in. Clockwork's domain was like a castle, though he only used a few of the rooms. Sam was currently reading a book on the time-space continuum.

"Danny," she said, putting the book down. "Come in."

He did so and sat beside her on the bed. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you here, Sam. I was so tired of living without you guys. I didn't care about fighting; I'd fought before. But I'd never done it without my two best friends beside me." He wrapped his arm around her. "I wanted to reach out and touch you so badly. We went through the most important years of our lives without each other. While our classmates were off getting married and making families, we were stranded."

"I know what you mean," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But look at it this way. If all of this hadn't happened, we wouldn't be right here, right now. And this is great."

"Yeah," he said, lifting her face so his lips could touch hers. "It is."

They kissed in earnest, trying desperately to make up for lost time. Sam felt so good in Danny's arms; he could hardly get over it. He shifted her forward and onto his lap, bringing their bodies closer together. Sam marveled at the change in his body shape compared to hers. She felt like they were meeting for the first time, and a chill of pleasure ran through her. After a long while they separated, but kept their arms around each other. Well, Sam kept one arm around him anyway.

"This stupid injury. I can't even hug you right."

Danny smiled and brought her right arm forward, slowly undoing the bandages. He revealed the wound, and though he frowned at it, he placed his hand over the healing hole. His palm glowed and Sam felt warm, and when he pulled away, her arm was healed.

"Is that better?" Danny asked.

"How—how did you do that?"

"Actually, it's a little something I picked up from a nurse ghost. Came in handy, let me tell you."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Thanks."

"No problem. Sam, I hate to ask this of you, but I need a favor."

"Anything."

He grinned at her readiness. "You probably won't like this. I need you to go into Amity Park and find Walker. I need him to help me against Vlad."

"No problem," she said confidently.

Danny was more than a little shocked. "Just like that?"

"Well, yeah. The only reason I hated going there was because of what happened to you. I know you're fine now, and I know you're safe. You're fighting, just like you always do. I'll go back to Amity Park." She got up and shoved him playfully down onto the bed. "And I'll kick ghost ass better than you do when I get there, Phantom. Just watch me."

She sauntered out of the room, leaving Danny with a somewhat stunned expression on his face. "I want him back here in one piece!" he yelled after her, only getting laughter in response.

* * *

She went to Danny's house first. To her delight the basement was still intact. It seemed the ghosts wouldn't dare venture too far into the home of Danny Phantom and his ghost-hunting parents, even if they had moved long ago. Sam raided the drawers and cabinets, grabbing any weapon she recognized and knew would work. By the time she was back on the street, Sam had a wide belt with a Thermos, a Jack-o-Nine-Tails, a Boo-oo-merang, a mini-ghost-shield, and a large ecto-gun attached to it. On each thigh she'd strapped a smaller ecto-gun, and in her left hand was her whip. Her right hand she left free—only because she had to turn handles on doors. She made her way slowly and assuredly across the city, no longer scarred by the memories of the buildings around her. Yes, she was sad the town had fallen to such ruin, but at least she was finally doing something about it.

She headed straight for the destroyed jailhouse, and wasn't disappointed.

"Well, you look healthier, but still a little lonely," Sam said to Walker as she came up behind him. He whirled and glared at her.

"Manson. I'm kind of surprised you came back here. I thought this place was a little too spooky for you. Now, I didn't attack you last time because you'd done me a favor, but I can't promise the same this time."

Sam rolled her eyes and drew the large gun, pointing it at him as the sound of the charger took the place of any words she could say. When Walker just stared at her, however, she tried something else.

"I'm taking you in, Walker."

He laughed maliciously. "Taking me in? What in hell would you take me in for?"

"Service against Vlad Plasmius."

At this Walker paused and eyed her interestedly. "Plasmius hasn't done anything to me since my stay here. Now, I know he can get a little rough with the others sometimes, but… hey, we all need some discipline now and again. I got no reason to go against Plasmius. Maybe if you gave me a little incentive…"

He never finished the sentence. Sam fired the gun, intentionally hitting the wall right over his shoulder. He turned to find a large scorch mark there as testament.

"I'll give you incentive," Sam replied darkly. "You come now or I make sure you never haunt right again. My orders were to bring you back in one piece, but I'll gladly compromise them if you make me. I'll be forgiven."

He seemed to find this somewhat compelling. "Orders? Whose orders?"

"Danny Phantom's."

As Walker let himself be sucked into the Fenton Thermos, Sam grinned. She looked straight up and smiled, knowing that Danny had listened to every word.

* * *

Damn, that girl was great.

Danny mused on her as the screen changed and Clockwork became absorbed in watching the time stream. She was great cop, a great ghost hunter, and a great kisser to boot.

Oh yeah, Danny had gotten really lucky with her.

It was only minutes later that Sam marched proudly into Clockwork's inner sanctum, letting Danny lead her to one of the holding cells in the lower levels of the castle. On the way down Sam was whistling, and Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope. I haven't caught a ghost in ten years, and for my first one, I'd say that was pretty damn good."

He turned unexpectedly and kissed her. "Not just good. Great."

She smirked. "You just took all the fun out of gloating."

"We'll have 'fun' later," he promised, opening a door through which Sam stepped. He followed and she waited until he'd closed the door to let Walker out. By the time he'd fully materialized, she already had the gun pointed at him again.

_A quick draw, too, _Danny thought. "So," he said to Walker. "How've you been?"

"Phantom. You know how I've been. And I don't take kindly to being hauled in here by your woman."

"She's pretty good at it, though, isn't she? I think she could haul me anywhere and I wouldn't mind. But that's beside the point. The point is: I need you."

"And why should I help you?"

"One, you don't want to get blown to itty-bitty ghostly pieces, and two, you can have your jail back."

"My jail, huh?" Walker wondered aloud, fixing his hat atop his head. "I'd do a good deal to get my power there back. What kind of help are you looking for?"

"We need you to organize the ghosts of Amity Park into a revolt against Plasmius. I've almost got the ghosts here motivated, and if they see their friends doing the same, I know they'll step forward. When Plasmius falls, I'm going to launch an attack on the ghosts still in the human world, driving them back into the ghost zone. Once the portals are shut, you can take over here. You had order in the ghost zone once. You can have it again."

"Hmmm… all of this sound pretty appealing. And all I have to do is get the ghosts of Amity Park to attack Vlad Plasmius? The way he's treating them, it shouldn't be too hard."

"That's it. I don't want to reveal myself to them so that my attack can be secret, and they wouldn't listen to humans. That's why we need you."

"How do you know I won't betray you?"

"I'm giving you what you want. What reason would you have to betray me? As long as ghosts run Amity Park, you have no chance at getting your jail back."

Walker thought on this for a long time. It was only when Sam got bored and cocked the ecto-gun that he reacted.

"Fine, fine! I'll do what you want, but only because it's getting me what I want."

Danny grinned. "Good. Now, get back in the thermos."

"What!"

"It's the only way we can keep our location a sure secret. Sorry."

With a glare and some low muttering, Walker was sucked away.

Sam put her gun away and turned, surprised to find Danny only inches away. She jumped in surprise but he caught her around the waist, dropping his lips to her ear. His breath was warm and made Sam tremble.

"D-Danny?"

"You know, you're hot when you're wielding a weapon." He whispered, letting his mouth brush against her skin. He could feel her body moving in tiny ways, he was holding her so close. He cherished this, because though he'd 'held her' before, the dream-like state had blurred the senses. He began to kiss his way over neck, letting his hands spread over her back.

Sam's voice was shaky as she said, "Okay. This is definitely _not_ a dream."

"Thank God," Danny agreed, pulling back to gaze down at her. "I've finally got you, Sam. After ten years of wanting you, I finally have you."

Sam reached down and removed her belt, eliminating the bulk of technology between them. She reached up to put her arms around his neck. "I've wanted you, too." She touched her lips to his, a sweet invitation. He accepted, wrapping her tightly in his embrace and kissing her back. It was something they'd been waiting to share for so long that the reality of it made everything more intense, and soon Sam could barely stand on her own two feet. Danny was supporting her and had backed against the wall, needing something solid so he wouldn't lose his balance. The pace increased and Danny turned them around, pressing Sam against the wall and effectively freeing his hands. He lifted the hem of her shirt and began sliding a hand over the exposed skin. His other hand he slid through her hair, supporting her head as his mouth descended to her neck once more.

Sam moaned and let him roam. She'd needed this, she realized. Even in high school she'd felt the need to be close to Danny, and time apart had only made it more urgent. She was a big girl now, and Danny had certainly matured as well. She knew what would come from this attraction between her and her best friend. She accepted it, and she awaited it.

His hand on her stomach glided upward, approaching new and secret territory. She didn't dare stop him, didn't dare breathe as the anticipation rose. His fingertips had just reached the under-wire of her bra when there was a sharp knock on the door, and both of them nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Hey! Guys, it's Tucker."

They remained where they were, silently giving each other the hush signal. The knocking came again and they began to grin. Danny whispered into Sam's ear, "We're not here…"

"Are you two in there?" Tucker asked from outside the room. "I'm coming in." He opened the door, and to the lovebirds' relief it swung in a way that hid them from view. Tucker entered the room and looked around, failing to find anyone. He scratched his jaw and shrugged. "Must have gone back up," he said to himself and left, closing the door behind him. As soon as his footsteps faded from earshot, Danny and Sam both broke into laughter.

"I feel like a teenager almost caught necking by her older brother!" Sam told Danny as their laughter slowed. "Should we tell him?"

"What, that we're finally together?"

"Yeah. I mean, I told him that in the dreams we were, but I don't think he quite knows…"

Danny seemed contemplative. "I've always been kind of worried that he might try to interfere."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"This isn't high school; things have changed. I'm almost positive that Tucker… you know… has feelings for you."

"Really? I haven't seen it. But then, I guess I have been kind of focused." She slid a hand up his chest and he smiled.

"I'm going to talk to him. I'm not sure I could hide this if I tried."

"Uh huh," Sam agreed, kissing him one last time. "I know what you mean."

* * *

It was later that night, and Danny finally managed to get away from Clockwork long enough to get Tucker alone. They were walking in the never-ending halls, catching up and reminiscing.

"You know, Tuck, I really want to thank you," Danny said at a break in the conversation.

"Why?"

"You've been there for Sam. I hate that I couldn't be, but you took care of her when she needed you most."

"Man, we both had hard times. She was there for me a lot, too. But hey, what are friends for?"

"Is that it then?" Danny asked apprehensively. "Friendship?"

It took Tucker a minute to answer. "There was a point where I loved her as more than a friend. I even considered asking her to marry me." Tucker chuckled and Danny's gut twisted, hoping he wouldn't have to fight his best friend for the woman he loved. "But time went on, and I think somewhere along the line I started loving her _too_ much, you know? At this point, Sam is my sister; I don't care what the DNA says."

Peace spread through Danny, and he literally sagged with relief. "I'm glad you have that with her. I… well, for my part, I—"

"You love her. As in, _love _her love her."

"Yep."

"Danny, don't you think I knew that? Hell, you had a crush on her ten years ago. I didn't expect that to just go away." He grinned. "Don't worry about me as competition. I give my blessing to this union," Tucker said mock-solemnly. Danny shoved his shoulder and he chuckled. "Seriously though, luck to the both of you."

"Thanks, Tucker. It really means something."

"I know it does."

* * *

Hundreds of ghosts were standing before Danny. Some more powerful ones—previously his enemies, such as Skulker and Technus and Ember—were acting as security to keep everyone calm. Danny lifted his arms, and everyone quieted.

"I know that all of you are concerned about what's going on in the human world," he said loudly, making sure his voice carried. "I also know that many of you have heard stories about Vlad Plasmius, and how he's controlling the ghosts there. How many of you want your friends and family back?" A loud cry went up as everyone agreed. With a wave of his hand, Danny silenced most of this. "We have a way. At this very moment, the ghosts of Amity Park are joining together against Plasmius. We plan to make a collective attack, using all of our powers at once to destroy him for good! He's been terrorizing both of our worlds for too long!" Cheers went up around him, and a few of the zanier ghosts began flying around and howling. A few power chords later, everyone was back under control. Ember smirked when Danny thanked her. "We're going to enter the human world when I get word that Plasmius is in the open. I have precautions set, including a ghost shield that should keep him from escaping. When I give the word, the shield is going to go down and I want everyone to attack, centering on him. After that, all of you from the ghost zone need to chase the other ghosts back here, so that the two worlds can be separated again. Everyone will be back, and it will be a fresh start for the ghost zone! It's a clean slate, and hopefully peace will return again!"

He backed away from his place in front of them, allowing the cheers to continue this time. He knew that the ghosts were excited to get their companions back and to eliminate the threat of Vlad Plasmius. He'd been convincing them for ten years. As for the ghosts of Amity Park, they'd had enough of Vlad's oppression also. Walker had come with good news—the trap was set—and then returned to wait for the opportune moment. He had ghosts stationed all around the park, and was using an open yard as the place of attack. It would only be a short while until they could attack.

Danny conversed with Tucker, confirming the plan. Tucker was in charge of the ghost shield, and he had constructed a controller that could change the nature of it—raising or lowering, and repelling ghosts or repelling humans. No matter what Vlad tried to do, there was no way he could escape, when all Tuck had to do was push a button.

Satisfied that everything was going smoothly, Danny turned to look for Sam. He wanted to make sure she was ready, and tell her he loved her.

In the past days since they'd been reunited, hardly anything could come between their times together. Tucker often joined them, and Danny sometimes had to go off and manage uprisings, but every thought was for the other, soaking in the minutes like life-giving water. Danny needed to see Sam before he fought Plasmius—her love would fortify him.

But she was nowhere in sight. He frowned, deciding she was probably preparing for the fight. He'd considered telling her to stay behind, but didn't want to incur her wrath. He knew she was coming along, whether he wanted her to or not.

A hand on his shoulder surprised him. He spun around to find Clockwork in his adult form. He gave Danny a pointed look and gestured toward the nearby portal, guarded by strong ghosts. Walker had just arrived. The prison warden floated over and tipped his hat.

"Plasmius is on his way to the park. We have to move quickly."

Danny nodded, adrenaline shooting through him. "Right. Tucker! I want you in front so you have a clear view of everything going on. Ember and Skulker, you're at the lead." He turned to the large assembly of ghosts. "Let's fight!"

The march was swift and completely a surprise to Plasmius, who was whirling in place to see himself surrounded. He'd barely split into four when Tucker activated the ghost shield, and a glowing green dome encased all the copies. It had all happened so quickly that there hadn't been any time for something to go wrong, and for that Danny was thankful.

But he was worried, because Sam still wasn't there.

Clockwork approached him then. "You've done it, Daniel. Now, finish what you came here to do."

"Of course." Danny stepped forward and stared Vlad down. "You made my life hell, Plasmius. I don't know what happens to a half-a when the human part dies. Please, don't come back to tell me." He turned to the ghosts, all of them ready for the attack. He lifted his arm and was about to call the ghosts into action when a voice from the crowd stopped him.

"Wait!" Sam walked through the many ghosts and stood beside Danny. "I have something to say." At his nod she stepped through the ghost shield and faced the man who'd town away her dreams for ten long years. There was terror written on his features even as he transformed into a human and tried to escape. Tucker foiled that plot, of course, and Sam frowned at the pitiful excuse for a man. He was staring at her in wide-eyed fear.

"What do you have to say?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"This." Sam drew her whip from her side and lashed out, striking Vlad at the calves. He fell to his knees and she used this angle to slash at both of his shoulders. His face contorted and he hugged himself, sending her a shocked look.

"My, Samantha, how you've changed."

She circled, kicking him on the way. "Shut up! Did you expect me to stay the same? I'd lost one of the few people I ever truly cared about." The whip cracked, slicing open the back of Vlad's shirt. A bright red line marked his skin, slashing from the base of his neck over his left shoulder-blade. Two strikes later and she'd zigzagged her way down the left side of his back. "Oh yeah, I changed. But it was you who changed me!" She lashed twice more, forming an acute angle on the other side of his back. Vlad had been taking it in silence, but he let out a moan of pain then. Sam spat on the ground. "Maybe now you'll understand a fraction of what I felt. You haven't known pain." Two more hits.

Her work of art was complete, for now as Masters cried out, and on his back was a glaring SM.

"Sam…" Danny said from outside the portal. He moved through it, to her.

She wasn't paying attention to him. Tears were streaming down her face. "There you go, Mr. Masters! SM—my initials. Even if your body is destroyed, my brand is on your soul! And then there's S and M. Sadism and masochism. You're a sadist, taking twisted pleasure from hurting other people and ruining their lives! And you must be a masochist, because you brought this on yourself. You should have known not to cross a Manson, let alone one of Danny's best friends. You hurt me. Now we're even!"

She spun around and glared at Tucker, who lifted the shield long enough for Danny and Sam to get out. Vlad was crouched on the ground, not saying a word. Even his face was hidden in his hands. The surrounding ghosts were silent as Sam strode quickly away. Danny lingered only for a moment before waving his hand in a careless manner and following.

"Finish it," he ordered simply.

* * *

She was seated on her bed, staring out a window into the swirling green of the ghost zone. Her eyes were vacant; her mind somewhere else. Danny entered the room silently and sat beside her. She stared away—he stared at her.

"It was wrong of me," she said after a long while.

"No, it wasn't. Plasmius inflicted pain upon everyone he knew. He deserved some in return."

"Maybe," she conceded, but shook her head at the same time. "I just never knew I had that much hate in myself. I deal with bad people on a regular basis, Danny, and I've never used such brutal force, even in self defense. What I did today was… was…"

"Human," Danny finished for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head. "You're allowed to have emotions, Sam. I can't tell you if punishing Vlad was morally good or not, but you did it. Do you really regret it?"

"No."

"Then let it go." He kissed her forehead lightly. "He's gone."

"And you're back," she said as his lips trailed over her temple. "Danny, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Sam. I'll trust you to reacquaint me with the real world, you know. And I'm pretty sure you'll have to catch my mom when she faints at the sight of me."

Her responding chuckle was caught in his mouth as he kissed her. Her hands rose to grip his shoulders fiercely, and she pushed him back onto the bed. His shock was clear but she didn't care, and slid on top of him easily. "I've waited too long to do this," she said.

Danny's palms skimmed under her shirt before sliding upward. "We've spent a decade apart, Sam. Marry me when we get home, and we'll spend however many decades we have left together."

Her answer was sealed in a smiling kiss.

* * *

The picture faded away to be replaced by one of a smiling family. A dark-haired woman sat at a picnic table, grinning at the sight before her. Her blue-eyed husband played with a happy child, who was hovering a few feet over the ground, her expression excited and proud. The little girl had blue eyes like her daddy.

Tucker smiled at the picture as the scene unfolded. "Is that really their future?" he asked the people next to him.

Clockwork nodded. "It can be."

"Any future is possible, really," Isandrad replied. "You now know one of many possibilities, Tucker. We showed you this because… out of anyone, you have the best chance of helping them make it happen. Don't let them lose hope."

"I wouldn't dare," he replied, his eyes returning to his best friends and their happy future. Clockwork and Isandrad moved away, their momentary peacefulness giving way to the usual bickering about some timeline or another. Tucker continued to watch.

His eyes widened as a new figure entered the scene, a tall dark man whose face brought pleasant greetings from everyone else. The little girl ran into his arms and he lifted her high, swinging her around in the air. It was then that another woman stepped in. She was pale, with exotic looks and red hair. Beside her was a teenage boy, already showing the gangly stance his father had taken as a highschooler. Tucker's mind was running a mile a minute.

_A wife… a son…_

The scene blacked out and Tucker whirled to see Clockwork moving away, his back shaking with laughter. It showed him that he was indeed meant to see that future. It was a future not only for Danny and Sam, but for Tucker and… whoever that woman was.

Tucker was determined to make that future come true.

* * *

_The bold section is for the SagePoint, just like last time. Congrats to LandJ-SandD-Fan, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, GreenEyes301, Hakkyou Kuusou, and WaterGirl14 for getting "Missing: Part 1"'s song right, which was "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence._

_SagePoint: This is another Evanescence song. As a hint, it's not from an actual album, and it was from the twentieth century. That's all ya get!_


	5. The Night

**Author's Note: This is something I came up with on a whim. It's dedicated to my special friend who lives with me in a romance novel--you know who you are.**

**The Night: Rated M for sexual situations, even though in all actuality, it doesn't go farther than kissing.**

* * *

She was actually wearing white.

Danny smiled as he thought the thought for what seemed the millionth time that night. In his mind he could still see the arch above the doorway, dark red roses wound around it. And beneath was Sam—the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, in a corseted gown of white muslin. Placed on her head was a crown of black and red roses. In her hands was a bouquet of the same. She'd looked amazing.

She still looked amazing.

She was standing on the balcony of their suite, leaning over the railing. A breeze was making her skirt and hair sway, and Danny thought she looked like an angel. She turned to him then and smiled, and he knew that he'd made the right decision. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

He walked toward her, his hands shaking. He was afraid. Danny laughed at himself for that; after all the ghost fights and the world-saving, he was afraid of Sam—or, rather, what he was about to do. But it was the truth. He'd dreamed of this night so many times, and now that it had come, it scared him witless. They were still young—only twenty-three, and sometimes Danny wondered if he was ready for the pressures of real life. But when Sam looked at him that way, her eyes full of innocence and intelligence, he knew that together they would make it.

He finally reached her, placing his fingers on her hips. They were still standing apart, but that touch alone brought a bright blush to his cheeks, and he smiled shyly. He thought back on all the trials they'd had to face before getting to this point—denial, discomfort, foolishness, and even failure at times, but they hadn't given up. They couldn't have given up. The truth was…

They were meant to be.

He had such bright hopes for the future. A home, a family, a job at NASA, and so much more. He knew that some of the hopes wouldn't come true, but he also knew that as long as Sam was by his side, he'd be happy with anything. His grip tightened on her hips and he pulled her forward, pressing his mouth to hers. Sam's arms lifted around his neck and she kissed him in return.

_This has to be heaven_, he thought as her lips parted beneath his. He'd kissed her before, of course, but now… she was his wife. She was a part of him, just as he was a part of her. And tonight, that bond would be complete.

Danny pulled back and smiled, seeing the same Manson features her grandmother possessed. The woman had looked very much like Sam when she was younger. With a grin he remembered the old woman's words to him at the reception.

"You, boy, will take good care of her."

It hadn't been a question, but he answered anyway. "Yes, I will."

Her head had tipped to one side, eyeing him speculatively. "In my time I've seen many people who thought they were in love, some who were in love and didn't know it, and a precious few that were in love and acknowledged it fully. You two are in those precious few. You're part of a world that doesn't understand love, Daniel. And there will be times when you don't understand it, either. You'll fight," she told him matter-of-factly. "There's no escaping it. But when you do, remember the world.

"Remember those who came before you and managed to make it through the trials and tribulations. Remember the people who were tender and kind and seemed to know exactly what they were doing; exactly what they were talking about. Also, remember that everyone who has taken this journey has faced problems. Think about those yet to come, who will be falling in love and getting married and trying to form a life with someone else. One day you'll have children, Daniel." As his face paled, she'd snickered. "I know it is scary now. But it will happen.

"You'll be teaching them just as I am teaching you now. Commit these words to memory, and your marriage will be a success. I may be old, but I'm not completely senile yet."

And with that, she'd rolled away.

She could tell his mind was elsewhere. He was looking at her, but his eyes were just a little vacant as he thought of something in the past, or maybe imagined something in the future.

Whatever it was—it was happy.

Sam leaned up and kissed him again, and he came back to earth. His grin was lopsided and charming, and she couldn't help but smile back. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms.

"Carry me into the sunset, my hero."

Danny laughed and carried her back into the room slowly. "The sunset; is that all? I can take you to the moon."

"Even on our wedding night you think about astronomy?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

He shook his head. "The only stars I see right now are in your eyes."

Sam scrunched her nose. "Cheesy, Danny."

"And 'carry me into the sunset' wasn't? I think we're entitled to be a little cheesy at this point."

He laid her on the bed and bent over her, one arm braced beside her head. He was very close; all Sam had to do was breathe deeply and she'd touch him. The mood changed suddenly, and like lighting her heartbeat was quickening. She'd never seen before the look Danny had in his eyes then. It made her feel strange, like there was a weight on her chest and her mouth was far too dry.

As if in answer he kissed her, and little waves of happiness ran down her spine. One of his hands moved shakily to the clasps of her bodice, and undid one.

Then another.

And another.

Danny's mouth trailed down her neck and over her collarbones, moving to the skin he revealed. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as he slowly uncovered her, making fireworks dance behind her eyelids.

Her heart belonged to him, and she knew his belonged to her. They were one in so many ways, and now they would become one in another. It thrilled and scared her at the same time, and part of her was jittery enough to tell her to back out. But she loved him, and she knew that even if she truly wanted him to stop—which she didn't—she probably wouldn't make him. He was giving her a gift, one she would cherish for all time. Sam sighed and took the gift, her shoulders shifting as her body became warmer than usual.

She took.

And then she gave.

This was Danny: her friend, her hero, her husband…

Her lover.

* * *

_From this point on only the first five people to get the SagePoint right in the "Life Imitates Music" series will actually receive the point. I did this to eliminate the possibility of people looking into the reviews and just taking someone else's answer. So, only the first five, people!_

_SagePoint: This song is from the former Broadway musical, "Once on this Island."_


	6. It's Not Forever

**Author's Note: I've actually had this written for a while, after I went on a certain... kick, I guess you could call it. It runs along some of the same lines as "Missing," you know, big scandal involving Clockwork drags Danny away from home, but the plot is different, and honestly, aside that it's DxS and involves the same basic problem, the stories are completely unsimilar...((shifty eyes))**

**It's Not Forever: Rated K+ because there's a kiss at the end... aw, how sweet.**

**Just in case I forgot to mention, I don't own Danny Phantom at all. Seriously. I don't even have a lawyer, so you can't ask them. Just trust me.

* * *

**

_They were staring at each other like they had all the time in the world, but they knew they didn't. Danny gazed at her, and in that moment he realized how beautiful she really was. The ghostly wind was flowing through her hair, causing it to dance over her bare shoulders. Her dress was nice, but it was the body that wore it that took Danny's breath away. She was small but so strong, and he wished he had her inner strength just then._

_For Sam, it felt like her world was falling apart. His white hair shifted in the breeze, and his posture was that of a true hero—strong, determined, and never-faltering. But it was his eyes that captured her. In them she could see his fear and anger, and his bitter regret. He touched her before she noticed he moved._

_"I'm out of time."_

_Her head dropped, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. "Danny, can't you wait just—"_

_"I've waited too long already and you know it. I stayed as long as I could, but I can't anymore. But hey," he said, reaching out to lift her chin, a tiny smile on his lips. "I'll see you again. This won't be forever; I promise you."_

_She willed the tears away, but to no avail. They streamed down her cheeks as her lip quivered. Danny's brow furrowed and his smile fled. "Danny…" she whispered, almost too soft to hear._

_"I hate it when you cry," he said._

_Tucker and Clockwork arrived then and Tucker stood next to Sam. Danny sent her one last look, gave a curt nod to Tucker, and strode purposefully toward Clockwork. Tuck's arm looped comfortingly around Sam's shoulders and she turned toward him, burying her face in his shoulder as sobs racked her body. Over her bent head, he and Danny shared a knowing look. There was a flash, and both Danny and Clockwork were gone._

_Sam's legs gave out from beneath her, and she crumpled to the floor. Tucker followed her quickly, bringing her close in his arms._

_"Don't worry, Sam, he'll be okay. He knows what he's doing. Just have faith."_

_"I didn't tell him!" she cried; her pain and self-anger tearing her heart to pieces. "It was my one chance, and I didn't tell him… I didn't tell him I love him…"_

_She broke down once more; giving in to Tucker's healing arms. He rocked her gently, knowing he could vent later, alone. He'd promised Danny he'd be strong for her… He just hoped he could hold it up long enough for Danny to come home.

* * *

_

Graduation.

Sam accepted her diploma with a smile, turning and waving triumphantly to her parents. She hurried down the steps and practically jumped on Tucker, making him stumble and laugh. "I'm free!" she said as he placed her quickly away. "No more high school, no more SATs, no more Paulina—"

"Hey!" the popular girl said indignantly from behind her. Sam just shrugged and grinned.

Tucker shook his head. "Sam, you're my best friend, but sometimes I wonder if I should commit you. Why the hell do you want to get out of here so badly?"

Her grin disappeared like a rabbit chased by a fox. The look she gave him was so telling, he grimaced at his stupidity. Of course Sam wanted to leave. Amity Park held too many painful memories for her. He sent her an apologetic glance and hooked his arm through hers, leading them away from the excited throng of graduates. Her head dropped to his shoulder.

"It's been over two years, Tucker."

"Not like we've been keeping track or anything," he said gently.

"It's okay. He promised he would come home. Just because it's been so long and we haven't heard from him or even of him doesn't mean he's gone, it just means that he's working, and he'll definitely come home; I mean he said he would and Clockwork would have told us if something went wrong, because I mean we're Danny's best—"

"Sam, you're rambling."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. Listen, why don't you go home and celebrate with your 'rents? I'll stop by later."

She nodded and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Tuck. You're the best, you know that? You've really grown up."

His smile was sad. "I had to."

It was like a kick in the chest. Yes, they'd all had to grow up. Sam pasted a grin on her face and went to find her parents, who fussed over her and showed her off to all of their friends before taking her home to the biggest vegetarian dinner of her life. They'd decided that this was her day—no arguing over fashion or lifestyle. For that, Sam was grateful.

Tucker came and picked her up later that night. They were going to the senior's banquet, the final goodbye. She dressed in a slinky halter gown—her little black dress. Tucker's suit was very like him—bold and loud, a stark and shining white. He looked dashing, and Sam knew he was going to go after Valerie again. In that get-up… she might just take a chance on him.

When they arrived at the banquet hall, the party was in full swing. Tucker and Sam split up and mingled, conversing with those they'd come to know over the years. The music was fun and loud… until a slow song came on.

Sam's mood plummeted. She withdrew to the sidelines; keeping an eye out for Tucker should he be free to rescue her from her pain, though part of her hoped he was having a good time on his own.

As couples swayed by, she caught a glimpse of him. He was smiling down at Valerie, whose matching grin and happy eyes told Sam that Tuck had finally lucked out. She was happy for him—he deserved the best. Silently, she slipped from the room.

The hallway was deserted, thankfully. She paced along it, holding herself.

Nothing was right without him. Every day she lived with the worry and the longing. She yelled at herself. She cursed the Fates. She prayed to God to bring him home. She did so then.

"It's been forever…" she said to the entity she couldn't see. "Why hasn't he come back yet? He promised. He said that it wouldn't be forever, but it's felt like it! I just wish I knew that he was safe. I'd still want him here, but at least I wouldn't have to worry that he's floating somewhere in the ghost zone, his human half… no…" She fell to her knees, bracing her hand against the wall. The pain lanced through her with the image of Danny broken and bleeding. She pushed the thought away, refusing to accept it. "No, he's not gone. I couldn't take it." Her tone changed, going from harsh to soft and plaintive. She wasn't speaking to God anymore. "I love you! I wish I'd said it then… I've always loved you, Danny. You've been gone for so long, and I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. I miss you so much. Everything reminds me of you. My hopes and dreams all lie in you. I want you to come home and never leave again, please… I think if I lose you for good, I'll die." She drew further into herself, fighting desperately against the way her heart broke over and over again. "I love you. Please come home."

* * *

_The night was so beautiful, and she was lost in it. They were all together on the night of the Valentine's dance, and though none of them had an actual date, it was fine to just hang out and laugh. They had their own little table, and it was their own little world._

_Finally, Sam's urge to do something impulsive took over. She stood and turned around, feeling the hem of her dress swish around her knees. "I want to dance. I don't care which one of you goes with me, but I'm going on that dance floor. So, who's coming?"_

_Danny and Tucker shot each other a glance, silently arguing. Finally, Danny stood. "I'll dance with you, Sam. I think Tucker would feel like he's cheating on Valerie, even though he's not with her__" he emphasized. Tuck just glared at the two as they walked away, laughing. Once on the floor, Danny took Sam's hand and twirled her, making her laugh. The song was some contemporary hip-hop number but he seemed oblivious, leading her in a fast, ballroom-like dance. It felt mismatched but completely right for them, and just for the hell of it Sam broke from him, swiveling her hips like a salsa dancer. Danny grinned as she danced her way around him. He grasped her hand once she was in front of him again and spun her toward him. The song ended, and he dipped her low. Sam smiled up at him and they shared a moment, the odd couple in a sea of conformers._

_She knew she had to make the most of this time. Clockwork had approached them nearly two weeks earlier, speaking of revolts in the ghost zone that needed Danny Phantom's expertise. He'd been stalling, she knew. She'd told him she didn't want him to go, and he was trying to please her._

_She loved him so much. She knew she had to tell him; she'd never be able to live with herself if she didn't.

* * *

_

The slow song was over, and Sam forced herself to her feet. She couldn't let Tucker see her like this. Her major breakdowns she kept to herself, knowing she had to be strong at least on the outside. She stopped quickly in the bathroom and checked her appearance, and then entered the hall proudly. She was tired of waiting. If Danny didn't come home soon, she was going to find a way to get him there. She would give anything to have him back.

She'd walk through hell to hold his hand.

The night was over, and Sam sank to her bed in exhaustion. She hadn't danced too much or exerted herself, but… pretending was the most tiring thing she'd ever done. She had to pretend that the world was completely okay, when in reality it was completely and absolutely wrong.

She didn't bother changing from her dress; it made her feel special, and if she could hold on to that for just a little longer, maybe she would sleep better. She moved to her stereo and chose a burned CD of sweet songs she'd found in her collection. The crooning notes poured over her and she closed her eyes, pretending she was outside beneath the stars.

She swayed and then spun slowly, holding out her arms. Her hips circled and she did a gentle leap and bend, her classical ballet training coming into play. She pirouetted and danced around a tiny space in her room. If she tried hard enough, she could imagine that Danny was her partner.

Her movements calmed further and she lifted her hand over her head, twirling as she'd done for Danny the last time they were together. It was like he was there. She took a classic ballroom stance, one arm bent and the other extended. If she held her hands just so, she could feel his solid body beneath them. She waltzed in a tiny circle, letting her imaginary Danny lead her. She grinned then; remembering what she'd done next. She jumped aside, eyes still shut tight as her torso moved lithely and seductively. She could imagine his shining eyes as he took her hand…

Next was the dip, and she didn't dare attempt it on her own or she'd go crashing to the floor. But as she spun in, a hard arm across her back surprised her. She went dipping anyway and one leg kicked out, but somehow she was held steady and away from the ground. She could feel a very real chest against her side, but she was afraid to open her eyes.

If it wasn't Danny, she didn't know what she would do.

But she had to check.

Her eyes lifted open, and a smiling face with light blue eyes and dark shaggy hair smiled down at her. "I remember this," he said, and his voice was sweetly familiar. He lifted her back to her feet and she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly, as if she'd never let go. Danny was chuckling and somehow maneuvered them to her bed. He sat down, but held her waist so that she would remain standing. He looked at her for a full minute, raking his eyes over the girl he'd wanted to see for so long. He could see the astonishment and happiness in her eyes. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Are you real?" she asked.

"Well, if I'm not, it will be a surprise to me." At her frown he pulled her down next to him. "I promised you I would come back, Sam. I know it's been forever. I'm sorry."

She shook her head as if clearing it. "No, don't be. You couldn't have helped it, but—oh, thank God for answering me finally. I'm just so happy you're home, Danny, I…" She began to cry, launching herself into his embrace. A few tears escaped his eyes as well. Danny stroked her hair softly, breathing deep of the essence that always hung around Sam.

"I missed you," he said.

She pulled away, and though she looked like she wanted to say something, he could tell she was apprehensive. For Sam, she was arguing with herself. She'd regretted missing her chance to tell him she loved him, but he was back now, and… what was the point of taking a chance at ruining what they had? There would be other times—but part of her remembered thinking that before he had to go away.

"I'm in a daze. It feels like I'm dreaming again. I can't hold a thought down."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. Sam, I need to tell you something."

She withdrew instantly, putting up her wall of self-protection. "You're leaving again."

"No!" He shook his head quickly and grasped her shoulders. "No, I'm never leaving you again. Ever. Sam, I never told you, and I've been kicking myself for more than two years. I love you. I don't know what this will do to our friendship, but I know I can't keep going without telling you. I love you, and I've always loved you."

For the first time in two years, the weight lifted from Sam's chest and she felt like she could breathe properly. The extra air put her on a high, and she smiled. "I love you, too, Danny. You left and I never said it, and ever day that passed that you didn't come home I felt like I'd never have the chance. I can't pass this up now. I love you, and I've missed you like crazy."

He reached out and touched her cheek lightly, and when she didn't show any sign of objection, kissed her softly. It was sweet and lingering, and it filled Sam with a sense of completeness she'd never had before. With a laugh she tackled him to the bed and kissed him soundly, wrapping her arms around him tightly. When they broke apart, Danny's eyes had glazed over.

"Well…"

She snuggled down into his arms. "Hold me and never let me go."

He was surprised by this show of weakness in her, but accepted it, using his hand to lay her head on his shoulder. "Never," he whispered, and lay with her. A few minutes later, he was pleased to see she was sleeping peacefully. Sensing a presence by the door, he looked over to find his best friend. "Hey, man. What are you doing here so late?" he asked quietly.

Acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on, Tucker shrugged and entered the room. He leaned against the foot of the bed and gazed down at Sam. "I was only home for a few minutes, but something was bothering me about the way she acted tonight. I wanted to come back and make sure she was okay." He smiled. "I guess she is."

Danny stared at Tuck, seeing how much he had changed in only a couple years. "Thanks."

Tucker shrugged again. "I promised I would take care of her, Danny. And even if I hadn't, I cared about her too much to let her give up hope. It was tough, for both of us. How was it on your end?"

"Hell," Danny replied simply.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Tuck replied, nodding. "But everything's okay now."

"Yes." Danny looked down to the woman he loved and brushed some hair from her eyes. "Everything is okay now."

* * *

_Keep in mind that the SagePoint only goes to the first five people to answer it correctly in **this** story. In the others, everything is fair game, but because these are songs and others can just look and see what other people have guessed, I had to put some guidelines in. So, only the first five to answer correctly receive the SagePoint._

_SagePoint: This song is by Nickelback, from the "All the Right Reasons" album. It's very special to me._


End file.
